Naruto: Lost Bloodline
by Un-Named Monarch
Summary: As much as it pains me, I must give up all my current stories. I have been away far too long and my muse long forgotten. I will have new stories, but this one, and my current ones will not be continued, take and remake them as you wish.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Birth of Bloodlines

Somewhere outside Kohona

A small child is surrounded by bloody, charred bodies and the smell of rotting flesh wafts in the air. The blood stained clothes weigh down his petit sun-burned skin and his overgrown red hair creeps over his eyes. This kid has seen enough blood to last ten years for a shinobi. His name is Shadow Uzumaki.

Kohona gate patrols

"Hey, you think we will get paid extra for night patrol". Said some cannon fodder.

"Are you freakin dreaming. Unless Orochimaru came to our doorsteps with ten other missing nins behind him, we do NOT get extra". Said the other cannon fodder.

WHOOSH

Black fire erupts from the forest but does not catch ablaze.

"What in Kami's name happened just now". Says the patroler.

Shadow walks over and shows him the papers before he collapses. The guard stares in shock at the papers. The Hokage will want to see the kid. These are the firsr thoughts in his mind. Said cannon fodder races to the Hokage office before ROOT agents can find him.

Hokage's office

Sarutobi had just finished Icha Ichas latest volume before this kid was brought into the office with such haste that it was like the third ninja war all over again. "So this kid, Shadow, is related to Naruto, and holds the good half of the kyuubi, WHILE having an unheard bloodline to boot. According to these papers, Naruto holds the alternate version of this bloodline. And are signed by Jiraiya as well". The cannon fodder nodded his head in confirmation."Introduce the two and tell Shadow that he will be enrolled in the ninja academy next semister. Alright. Now get some rest for tommorow is when you will introduce them". When the guard left, Sarutobi decided that he should bring shadow to the hospital for the time being. But then he remembered that he held half of the kyuubi, the biju that almost destroyed the village hidden in the leaves.

The next morning

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh". Yawned our resident prankster as he turned off his is the final test for this year. Naruto thought. He then got his breakfast and set off toward school hoping not to run into the moronic mob again.

Five hours later

"NOOOOOOOOOOO, WHAT DO YOU MEAN I FAILED AGAIN". Naruto screamed in shock, hoping that his teacher will change his mind.

"I mean that you have to repeat this year if you WANT TO BE A SHINOBI. Alright Naruto". Said Iruka, using his Demon Head Jutsu to emphasize his point.

"Fine Iruka-sensei". Naruto moaned, knowing that he needed to pass the academy in order to become a ninja. The first step in becoming Hokage, his dream. After leaving the school, he notices a boy with a similar hair style but red and two times longer. Somthing in his gut tells him to check the kid out so he follows through on his feeling and walks up to talk to him. " Hey there, I'm Naruto, what's your name".

"Im Shadow... WAIT did you say your Naruto, as in Uzumaki?" Asked Shadow in shock.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" asked Naruto.

"BECAUSE I'M YOUR COUSIN." Said Shadow.

"WHAT!" Shouted Naruto, flailing his arms like a maniac.

Shadow grabs Naruto and brings him to an alley where they can talk privately and sets down a preset silencing note so no one can over hear them. "Naruto, we need to talk. NOW!"

Naruto nods his head. "Why did you put up the barrier." Naruto wondered.

"Because I'm going to awaken your bloodline limit right now." Said Shadow in a matter of factly fashion.

"What do you mean... AHHH." Said Naruto as Shadow punched his seal. Naruto fell to the ground, unconcious as Shadow set a seal around around him.

"Sorry but you won't want to be awake for this part, it hurts like fuck." Naruto starts convulsing on the ground as Shadow said this. "Now all I need to do is wait."

Two hours later

"unhh... What happened. I feel like the log has decided to get his bigger brother the tree to smoosh me." Said Naruto as he awoke in the middle of the seal. "What in LOGS NAME did you do?" Naruto asked.

"I have awakened your Bloodline limit, the White Flame set of jutsu. Also I have the other that matches it, the Black Flame. My testing of my jutsu earned me the name of Black Death in the land of rice patties. And I have never been seen by a living person over there. Also some snake called Orochimaru sent one of his experiments after me which caused me to use my Void Claws, my own creation and made him disapear into a rift in space. Anyway I will train you because these jutsu that come with the bloodline will require lots of practice. Also using this, you can show off to others and rip a tree enough 'new ones' to make an inzuka jealous. Also your alignment in jutsu is primarily wind and you could also be very proficent in, get this, possession jutsu. Somthing thought to be lost to the ages until now. Your bloodline jutsus are similar to mine so you will learn the hand signs off of me showing off my jutsu in front of Kakashi, won't that piss him off." Said Shadow as Naruto took it all in after the words "bloodline limit" were mentioned.

"So I'm like the Hyuuga or Uchia. SWEET! Can I blow things up with my jutsu..." Naruto asked in an amazed fashion.

Shadow interupted him at the first idea by saying,"Huh never thought about that, I will make that one for you in your name, alright." Shadow finished before saying."Also do you know why your are beaten on occasion."

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I hold the other half of him." Shadow stated

" HOLY SHIT FUCK SASSAFRASS." Naruto swore.

"Good shot I set up the barrier, that and because your screams of pain would be heard over all of Kohona if I didn't."

"Yeah, guess I will start bloodline training tomorrow, right Shadow?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, and bring your wallet because I AM NOT PAYING FOR YOUR DINNER." Shadow yelled.

"Where did that come from?"

"The old man told me about your eating habits."

"Freakin see all orb thing." Naruto complained.

"See ya tomorrow Naruto." Shouted Shadow as he took the sound barrier down and tore the tag. Tomorrow will be an interesting day thought for shadow as he went to his donated apartment.

10:00 at training field 45(Desert terrain)

Naruto grunted as another failed claw attempt made glass in under him."Focus your chakra in your WHOLE hand not your palm." Shadow said while he watched Naruto try to recreate a White Flame version of his Void Claw. "Here try using it while your fists are clenched, after all, you don't need hand seals for this jutsu which is why I am teaching it among other seal-less jutsu before you go back to the academy as well as how to channel White Flame through weapons of three grades of metal." Shadow lectured as he whispered behind his ear."I will give you somthing to bribe the old man with and I will tell you how you can get that Sakura girl to like you if you finish those two lessons this week."

"DEAL." Naruto shouted as he continued his work on White Flame art:Void Claw.

After that week, Shadow learned to never bet against the king of dumb luck.

Three weeks later at the academy

"Welcome to the academy, Shadow." Said Iruka,"How do you like it so far?"

"Meh, the colors are bland but its a nice place, I suppose." Shadow sighed as he leaned on his desk as Iruka developed a tick mark.

"Preachin' to the choir." Said one lazy Shikamaru.

"WE ARE NOT HERE TO DISCUSS MY CHOICE IN PAINT COL... "Iruka paused as he watched his students giggle at him "I mean that we should start our lessons, yeah thats it." He saved himself while anime sweatdropping in the classic way.

First combat class

"Ok class, today we shall spar to see how we have advanced over the break. First up, Shadow vs. Sauske. BEGIN!" Iruka said while jumping out of the way.

"I will only need one finger for this." Shadow said, clearly not amused.

"You will fall to me..." Said Sauske in an emo fashion.

"YEAH SAUSKE-KUN, KICK HIS BUTT!" Said his collective fan girls.

I feel sorry for him. Shadow thought.

"Wasn't that how Tsunade says this is too easy." Iruka pondered.

Sauske charged at Shadow and tries to punch him. Shadow however dodges and pokes him in some random spot(Supposedly) and knocks him unconcious."What, he is only knocked out." He said as the whole class stares at him funny.

Iruka stepped in the way of the fan girls evil glare and said, "This is what happens when you lose your cool in the middle of a battle, although this state is more permanent in the ninja world." Sauske woke up feeling a burning sensation in his neck."I never specified any rules because you are going to use any means of taijutsu this year and will only use the academys other taught jutsus. Can anyone tell me why Sauske was beaten?" Iruka recieved a harsh glare from the fan girl community.

"Iruka-sensei, I can answer that." Said Naruto.

"Then why is it that he beat Sauske with one finger?" Iruka asked, wanting to know for himself.

"Its because of two reasons, first he struck Sauske at a pressure point in the neck that sometimes causes instant K.O. and he also pushed a little of his chakra into his finger to insure it hit hard enough. Lastly, to put it rashly, Sauske got to pissed to see what Shadow was doing, a commonly used tactic but effective non the less." Said Naruto, shocking everyone and causing Shikamaru to wake up in the back.

"Wha-when did you get so smart." Sakura asked,obviously impressed and suprised at Naruto's tactic knowledge.

"I have always been smart but I never actually had a reason to show it, Sakura." Naruto stated.

"So your like Shikamaru, huh?" Said Choji looking at said friend.

"No, no, not that smart but smart enough to get by." Naruto said a little embarrased that some one would compare him to Shikamaru.

"Ok, thats enough, Naruto how did you know about how Shadow did that?" Iruka asked, possibly annoyed that Naruto pulled the Ultimate prank just now without trying.

"He did it to me on the first day we met, so I could see how efficently ninjas can kill first hand, that and so he could awaken my ability to do this." Naruto finished while charging raw White Flame in his hands to show his class."This is a bloodline limit that only myself and Shadow can use. It is rare, even for Uzumakis to get seeing that they're most likely to get it without having a test done to find out if you can get it or not. Currently, no one else has it and won't have it until the near future." Naruto said while getting a nod of approval from Shadow.

"Then how is it that Shadow got this bloodline limit." Asked Sauske.

"Easy, I'm an Uzumaki, Naruto's cousin."

Hello world of the ultimate fanfics, NARUTO.

I'm going to try my hand at fanfics that last over a while seeing that I purposly made my other fanfic short and shitty, and don't even say I should put the disclaimer up top because im putting it here.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS ASSORTED CHARACTERS! I DO HOWEVER OWN SHADOW UZUMAKI, THE WHITE AND BLACK FLAME BLOODLINES AND THE JUTSUS THAT COME WITH.

FUCK THE SYSTEM.

I would like to thank Fester, kyuubi123, Third Fang who have kick ass fanfics and others authors that I will mention at a later date.

Shadow: Habs, are you still writing my first day at the academy?

Me:OOOHHHHHHHH shit...

Shadow:*3 Tailed form* FINISH IT ALREADY.

Me: Fine, fine, Good bye beloved Peoples of fanfiction. (and pray that Shadow will not kill me by showing me yoai for 24 hours)

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Graduation... and first four man squad

"...Naruto Uzumaki, create a clone, transform and use substitution in any order you like. BEGIN." Iruka said as Naruto took his spot. Over the school year, Shadow helped him create a new jutsu to over come his inability to create a decent clone. Naruto starts off with the clone jutsu, or in this case the White Flame clone. "White Flame: Clone Jutsu!" Flames shot out of Naruto's fingertips as he held the ram seal AND they took shape of a hundred of him filling half of the auditorium and almost burning Sauske."Harem Jutsu!", all the clones transformed into a harem of nude twenty one year old female versions of himself, and they surrounded an already nose bleeding Iruka."Substitution!" Naruto then switched with Iruka to save him from passing out from the blood loss. "How did I do." Asked Naruto to the staff that had paper tissue in their noses.

"Dispite the fact that those are not the academy taught jutsu, we will pass you seeing that you are unable to pull off a normal clone due to your kage sized reserves. Also Shadow who also has the same size reserves, you may use the alternate clone but DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES USE NARUTO'S SEXY JUTSU ON ANY OF YOUR CLONES WHILE IN THIS AREA, GOT IT."Said Iruka who just finshed putting tissue in his nose.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever you say,...pervert." Replied Shadow taking his spot while the ones not passed out by naruto's jutsu broke into a laughing riot. "Black Flame: Clone Jutsu!" this time using the tiger seal, Shadow created one clone right next to him."Transform!" The clone turned into a black pheniox. "Subistitution!" as Shadow shouted this, the pheniox was flying over him and they switched spots causing him to land on it and they did tricks for five minutes before landing.

"You pass,... WAKE UP YOU IDIOTS!" Iruka said through his demonic head jutsu, effectively waking up the passed out males, but causing them to laugh at seeing the giant head with tissue in his nose."At least they're awake. Today you start your lives as a ninja, you will be recieving your teams tomorrow and your jonin sensei's. You are dissmissed, may you all recieve the blessing of the log."

"Amen." replied all the new ninja in the room.

Outside the academy

"YAHOOO! I FINALLY PASSED!" Shouted Naruto who was obviously pleased to be out of there.

"Yes and for your graduation gift, you get a summoning contract and training for that summon's jutsu." Said Shadow.

"AHHHHH YEAH, HATERS GONNA HATE!" Naruto said, causing the rest of the genin to sweat drop."Shall we begin."

"After a 'YEAH I PWNED YOU FUCKERS' meal." Shadow said while they walked to the ramen stand run by old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame who is seen chasing Kiba around town weilding an iron skillet and calling him a pervert. Speak of the devil, Kiba, check, Ayame with a skillet, check, fan girls following him to obey his every beck and call, he whishes. "Hey Teuchi, what did Mutt-boy do this time?"

"He asked her to show him her breasts, because he might die tomorrow, BAH if Ayame didn't do it already I'd knock his heads off."

(A/N:Yeah, Teuchi is a badass in my fanfic, DEAL WITH IT.)"So what are my favorite customers ordering today?" Teuchi asked with his famous smile reserved for Naruto and his friends.

"Three orders of miso ramen."Naruto said

"Same amount but shrimp ramen."Said Shadow

"Eating contest."

"...Bring it."

At the Achimiki clan house

"SOMEONE IS HAVING AN EATING CONTEST WITHOUT MEEEE!" Said Choji and Choza at the same time and could be heard all through out Kohona.

In a random alley

Mizuki stares at Naruto from afar, wondering how to kill him without anyone seeing him, however, he is suddenly surrounded by a black cage of fire in which he can't use jutsu.

"If you touch, or kill any jinchuriki, I will show you why the land of rice patties calls me, the Black Death."

Then all of a sudden, his hand that he uses for his one handed seals was cut by a blade of black fire, and the voice was erased from his mind and only his warning remained.

The next day

"...Team 7, you will be the first four man cell in history, we will see if it works out and will consider using four man cells in the future, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Shadow, Uzumaki Naruto, and Sakura Haruno" Said the speaker.

YES went through the first three of their minds while Sakura wondered why she wasn't on Sauske's team.

"Your jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi. You will wait until I am done and wait in this room until he arrives to familiarize yourselves."

Several hours later.

"Naruto you know he won't fall for that, he is a jounin for a reason." Lectured Sakura as Naruto set his latest minor prank on the door.

"I bet you 100 Ryo that he does." Naruto gloated.

"NO SAKURA, DON'T DO IT." Said Shadow.

"Deal."

POOF

Kakashi enters with feathers and maple syrup covering him.

"Let me guess, Naruto did this right."

The others nodded their heads as Sakura hands over 100 ryo to a grinning Naruto.

"I under estimated you, that would have killed me if it were kunai instead of feathers. good job, we will teach you how to how to lay more lethal traps, since you show a proficiency with them. Now, lets introduce ourselves. My name is Kakashi Hatake, my interests are none of your buisness, my dislikes aren't either, and my goals, I don't feel like sharing."

"Deception, the first rule of a ninja, correct?" Stated Shadow.

"Correct now introuduce yourselves." Said the jounin.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ramen, the old man who makes ramen, eating contests, and Sakura-chan. I dislike people who are closed minded fools and those who disrespect my precious people. My goal is to become Hokage like none of which anyone has ever seen."

"My name is Shadow Uzumaki, I like Ramen, my cousin Naruto, Hinata-chan and the open minded people of this village because they are truly worth talking to. I dislike close minded people and those who stare at Naruto with hate filled eyes. My goals are to help Naruto and Hinata-chan with their bloodline limits while expanding my horizions."

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I like Naruto and Shadow-kun and those who dont judge people harshly without knowing them first. I dislike close minded people, the ones who stare at Naruto with bloody murder in their eyes, and Sakura-chan for the way she treats goals, I do not have any right now." Said Hinata softly.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I thought I knew what I liked and disliked, but now I am reconsidering and my goals are for the same reason." Sakura said dejectedly.

"Good, now a week from now we will have our first TEAM training period, I suggest you don't eat breakfast that day, YOU WILL PUKE! HAHAHAHAHAhahah." Said Kakashi as he Shunshin'd out of the room.

"Bet you he emphasized team on purpose."Said Shadow.

"I'm more worried about the puke comment."Hinata added softly.

"Hey Sakura, I bet you that the 'training' has somthing with depriving one or two of us of our lunch." Naruto said.

"Double or Nothing." Sakura stated plainly.

"NO HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED ANYTHING." Shadow shouted.

"Deal" Naruto answered.

"Why does no one listen to me." Shadow whined.

"I would have listened to you." Hinata added

"...Thanks Hinata."

A week later

After a week of relaxation or in Naruto's and Shadow's case, TRAINING, team seven meets up at training feild 3, the desginated spot. Naruto and Shadow both brought their ninja gear and two bento boxes each."Hey guys, we brought a lunch for you, Shadow's cooking."As soon as Shadow's cooking was brought up, the girls rushed over to them, having tasted Shadow's cooking eariler that week, they are going to love it.

"MMmmm." Both girls moaned at the same time.

"Told you." Naruto whispered to Shadow.

"Damn you and your dumb luck." Shadow cursed.

"I know you cooked this, Naruto." Said Hinata plainly.

"Heh, I thought you wouldn't eat it if you knew it was my cooking." Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Because we thought you only ate ramen." Mentioned Sakura.

"Yeah people say that, doesn't mean its true... Ino said it didn't she?" Naruto asked

"Heheheh...yeah..." Sakura said sheepishly

"You should not listen to gossip Sakura, it hurts people you care about if its bad enough." Hinata added.

"Try telling that to Ino, after all, she is the gossip in the class." Said Sakura now in a sorry tone.

"If you want to change somthing, start with yourselves and work on bigger things after you acomplish the smaller things, or your choices will come back to haunt you later in life." Added Shadow.

"Very true Shadow, very true." Hinata said in an amazed tone.

"Hinata, I have a gift for you, but you can't open it until your at home. Promise me." Shadow said.

"I promise." Hinata said, wondering what the gift could be.

Just as they finished disposing of the evidence, Kakashi walked up to them and said, "I hope you had no breakfast because now we will start our exercise. I have three bells, if you can get one, you won't be tied to a post and you will get to eat."

ENTER TRAINING SCENE MINUS SAUSKE AND ADD HINATA AND SHADOW

"WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE TIED TO A POST?" Asked Naruto.

"Because you tried to eat my lunch. Now I'm Going to go and read my new book for an hour." Finished Kakashi as he hung a sign from Naruto's neck reading 'DONT FEED THE WILD NARUTO' on it. " I mean it."

45 minutes later

"Hinata what are you doing?" Asked Sakura, as she caught Hinata feeding Naruto.

"Naruto-kun needs his strength and we need to work together to get those bells."Hinata answered.

"THATS IT." Naruto shouted to everyones shock.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"The point of this exercise, IT'S TEAMWORK."

"OOOHHHH!" They nodded in understanding.

POOF

Kakashi Shunshin'd into the clearing.

"YOU DISOBEYED MY ORDERS, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES." Asked Kakashi in a booming voice.

"One thing..." Naruto said

"YOU FAIL!" They shout in unison.

"Wh-wh-what." Kakashi stuttered in shock.

"You tried to hide from us the fact that we were supposed to work together by ordering us to do otherwise. When Hinata was feeding me, I realized the importance of this 'training' and Hinata was the first to do it. Thanks Hinata." Naruto said before Hinata fainted.

"She must have been exausted, Shadow, get the smelling salts." Sakura demanded.

Yeah thats what happened, Shadow thought. As Hinata woke up, she saw Kakashi's eye smile.

"Good job guys, you pass. Lets go." Kakashi said.

"AFTER we let Naruto loose." Shadow added.

"For that, Kakashi-sensei, I want you to look at this with your Sharingan eye." Naruto fumed.

"O.k. Naruto." Kakashi said wondering what Naruto was up to.

"Hinata deactivate your byakugan." Shadow said seirously.

"Alright." She answered.

Naruto charged the chakra to his hands without holding any seals."WHITE FLAME:SOLAR FLARE." As Naruto said this, a huge ball of white fire erupted from his hands and toward the lake after which a Kumo-nin jumped out of the water.

"Kumo-nin!" Hinata screamed and jot frozen to her spot.

"You won't get Hinata!" Shouted Shadow, obviously pissed that the one thing Hinata told him that she was afraid of, SHOWED UP WHILE THEY WERE EXHAUSTED.

"Shit, I was only going to kidnap her on her way home but now I have to kill you all thanks to blondie over there." Replied the Kumo ninja.

"WHITE/BLACK FLAME: ULTIMATE WEAPON: SUNSTAR LONGSWORDS!"

As the owners of the respective bloodline shouted their jutsu, the Kumo nin made a break for Sakura and Hinata, planning to kill the former and kidnap the latter. However he was stopped short by two long swords made of white and black flames, each ready to slice his limbs off and they were hovering over his favorite part, so he backed before he was nutered. He then realized that the two holding the swords had slitted eyes and whisker marks on their faces."OOHHHHH SHIT!"

Hinata just stared in shock at the kumo ninja. Sakura was, however, squealing like a ...FANGIRL... at Naruto's new look.

He is so cute with those whiskers and the tail...TAIL, OH LOG IM HAVING A FURRY ORGASM. Sakura thought as she shuddered in delight.

Meanwhile in the battle

The Kumo nin was running for his life as the swords were following him trying to decapitate him, they wern't even being HELD for clouds sake(i'm going to have the ninja from each village worship an inanimate object so kumo has clouds, iwa has rocks and so on). The Kumo ninja just avoid one sword only to nearly be nutered by the other while Kakashi was sitting by the tree with his sharingan blazing and a-stupid-smile-on-his-face."Shit..." Were his last words as he found he could not move, standing on a immobility trap showing him the blonds face before he heard this message'**TELL SHINIGAMI-SAMA THAT HE CAN'T HAVE US, SAKURA-CHAN AND HINATA-CHAN FOR ANOTHER THREE THOUSAND YEARS.' **And then he saw nothing,heard nothing, felt nothing, he was dead.

Sakura and Hinata were shocked at what they saw, Naruto and Shadow, they both killed that man from Kumo.

"Why did you do that for us...ANSWER ME!" Shouted Sakura.

"Because me and Shadow care for you to much to let him rape you." Naruto said bluntly.

"Wh-what..." Stammered Hinata.

"We both have abilities similar to an Inzuka's, We both have heightened senses and we can sync which is why we both moved together, we smelled the arousal ROLLING of him, we could NOT LET THAT HAPPEN TO YOU." Naruto shouted as he broke down crying. Then Sakura tried to calm him down by hugging him, and Hinata did the same for Shadow as he was crying and could not talk for the moment. Why, she did not know but she did not care either. When the guys stopped sobbing Kakashi came over to talk to them.

"Well, that surely was NOT how I expected to end todays training session," he let out a nervous laugh" but thanks to Naruto's jutsu, we just earned enough to get another weeks rest, two if you don't want to shop with it."

"How is that Sensei." Asked Naruto.

"That MAN is a missing nin and an A ranked one at that. We just earned fifty d-ranks worth of ryo." Kakashi answered.

"What about my jutsu?" Shadow squeaked, not quite finding his voice back yet.

"I'm talking about Solar Flare, the one that forced him out of hiding, you helped out but Naruto revealed him in the first place."

"Oh." Shadow said.

"Come on, lets go to Ichriaku's and celebrate the passing of your test and after that I will turn in this head and you will get your pay tomorrow." Kakashi eye smiled. After all, its not every day that you get to treat Minato's son and nephew to supper.

In ROOT headquarters

Danzo frowned as his operative explained how his only mercanary was taken out by two genin, then again it was a jinchuriki they were talking about.

"Sir, thats not all." Said the ROOT anbu.

"What else is there." Asked Danzo.

"I examined him and he appears to have awakened a bloodline that only he can use that protects his mind, makes the Kyuubi's seal more bearable for both ends, AND repaired said seal. Also he used a very minimal amount of the demons chakra to give him a feral look as if he were a pro." The corrupt Hyuuga replied.

"I see you are holding somthing on, tell me." Danzo demanded.

"The new kid, Shadow Uzumaki and Naruto both have three chakra systems in their bodies."

"WHAT!" Danzo said suprized.

"Thats not all, Shadow Uzumaki holds half of the Kyuubi, and the other version of Naruto's bloodline. Naruto's is White Flame and Shadow's is Black Flame. Both are so far out of our reach and they are strong enough to put the Fourth to shame. Individually, without the kyuubi's chakra and enough training, they could take down said Kyuubi." Finished the ROOT Hyuuga.

Danzo... He had a heart attack.

"...Good shot I had those pills. So you say that we cannot touch them. How about their teammates?" Danzo asked.

"We would be dead within 24 hours of their abduction." The ROOT answered sadly.

"SO WE CANNOT DO ANYTHING TO THEM IN KOHONA..."Danzo started, "But we can get rid of them to ensure the safety of Kohona, Right?"

"I am afraid not, Kakashi, and their teamates, have all made it clear that should Naruto be booted from the village, they are going with him and bringing him to Mount Myouboku for all of them to recieve sage training under Jiraya and the toad summons. Therefore, the one who started this notion, you more than likely, will have everyone on your case about you being the reason that we lost our most promising young Kunoichi and Shinobi." Said the Hyuuga.

"AHRRRRRGGGG, HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT THE KYUUBI BRAT COULD COVER EVERY BASE TO PREVENT US FROM GETTING STRONGER WITHOUT EVEN TRYING?" Danzo raged.

"I believe they call him the 'King of Dumb Luck' for that same reason." The ROOT answered.

From that point on, the Hyuuga council was one member short.

At the ramen stand

"I feel like a corrupt clan member has just been tortured to death." Naruto said randomly as Sakura clung to him, thanking him for the gift of a Sakura tree(Cherry Blosom).

"Do not worry about it, He or she probabily deserved it." Shadow replied to Naruto's comment."Hinata, I have changed my mind, open your gift here."

"Are you sure," Hinata recieved a nod from Shadow, " Okay then." She said as she pushed chakra into the seal and lavander lillies appeared in her hand and three packets of seeds as well as a note explaining how and where he got them and how to take care of the seeds so she can grow some in her own garden. "Thanks Shadow-kun, these are beautiful!" Said Hinata as she got teary eyed.

"Hey Forehead, long time no see...WOAH when did you start liking Naruto?" Ino Yamanaka asked in shock.

"After thinking for a week about my relationship with Sauske, I found that I didn't really LOVE him, it was just a crush and it caused me to overlook someone who actually loved me, Naruto-kun." Answered Sakura.

"So what do you like about him." Asked Ino.

"He is considerate, sweet, romantic and cute when you look at him without a prejudiced eye." Said Sakura in a contented voice.

"Thank you my Cherry Blosom." Said Naruto.

"No, thank you and Hinata for finally opening my eyes and showing me the thing I wanted most." Sakura replied.

"How about you Hinata, what do you like about Shadow?" Ino asked while turning to the Kunoichi in question.

"uhh Well I like him because he is everything the avarage woman would ask for. Sweet, Considerate, Romantic, also his name is pretty cool too." Hinata said while blushing at how easy it was to see that she liked him.

"Thanks my Lavender Lilly, I chose it myself." Shadow said out of the blue.

"You mean you made it up?" Ino asked.

"No, like Naruto, i'm an orphan, but no one bothered to name me, so at the age of four I was told that my parents were Uzumaki and that the Fourth Hokage was the reason that my cousin was alive, so I named my self Shadow(kage) in his memory." Answered Shadow while wiping a tear away from his eye.

"I'm sorry I brought it up..." Said Ino with regret.

"No, its okay, you didn't know." Shadow said.

Kakashi jumped in then and said," HEY GUYS, YOUR RAMEN IS GETTING COLD."

"NO, MY FOOD OF THE GODS, DONT GO FRIGID ON ME." Naruto and Shadow cried at the same time.

"I see they wont change." Ino said with a sigh.

"Its not like we want them to." Said Sakura and Hinata, contented.

A/N:

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER OWN SHADOW, THE BLOODLINES WHITE AND BLACK FLAME, THEIR JUTSU, MULTIPLE GAME SYSTEMS AND THIS FANFIC.

Shorter then last time but im a new writer of DECENT fanfics and I know that naruhina is the better pairing but it is a little over used so this is orientated toward O.C./Hinata and Naru/Saku.

OMAKE

Why exploding squirrels exist

One day, Kami got bored and decided to play a few pranks to liven the mood. Viola, TEH HOLY EXPLODING SQUIRREL TWAS MADE.

What, you think all extras have to be long

Shadow: Yes

SCREW YOU

POOF

Exploding squirrel shows up

Shadow: Ahhhhhhh...shit

BOOOOM

heheheheheh


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meeting the family...Neji lashes out

The next day

Shadow was all buisness when as he walked to the Hyuuga clan house with Hinata, apparently, he has been summoned to the office of the clan's main house and Hinata's father, Hiashi. Who was a strict man when it came to clan secrets and had been an abusive father for Hinata until recently when it was her wish to remove the accursed caged bird seal. Little do they know that Me and Naruto can remove it by pouring some chakra into it. Thought Shadow.

The Hyuuga clan properties

The Cannon fodder guards saw who was coming and stood at attention like their 'little soldiers' after going to a yuri sex show.(a/n Yeah, I went there)"Good morning Uzumaki-sama, Hiashi is waiting for you in his office. I will take you there since it will be a private meeting between the two of you. Good day Hinata-sama." said the first guard.

Two minutes later and they arrive in front of Hiashi's office."Mind your manners while talking to our clan head."

With that, Shadow entered the room and saw Hiashi sitting at the desk, twiddling his fingers. "Ah, Shadow Uzumaki, pleasure to meet you." Hiashi stated in a well mannered voice

"No, the pleasure is mine Hiashi-sama." Returned Shadow,"And call me Shadow only, adding the last name dosen't fit my style."

"Alright Shadow, lets get to buisness shall we. First off, I would like to know how you are able to do actions similar to our gentle fist."

"Birth defect, I have larger pores that I can send chakra through."

"Okay, next question. What is your and Naruto's bloodline described as?"

"Rare Defect likely to occur in Uzumaki kin and likely to appear in their offspring is mixed with another bloodline but will not affect said bloodline."

"Alright, I'm starting to like you, your to the point but not nearly as blunt as some of our elders. Third question, What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"First let me ask some questions before I answer. First, You are aware of my cousins status correct?"

"Yes I am aware of THAT."

"Alright, second, Are you aware that it is Naruto holding the thing not the thing itself?"

"Yes, I am not a closed minded fool like the most of my clan."

"Good, lastly, did you know that some of your clan members are ROOT anbu?"

"FINALLY I HAVE THE PROOF TO GET RID OF THOSE BASTARD ELDERS!" Hiashi rejoiced almost loud enough to break the sound barrier.

"That answers my question, now did you that most of the main house are ROOT?"

"Shit, that leaves me at square two. Got proof but no one in the clan will prove it, Thanks now answer my question."

"My Intentions are quite simple. I love her and will do anything to be with her, even move into the Hyuuga clan to do so."

"Why did you do that?" Hiashi groaned.

"Do what" Shadow wondered.

"Answer my last question before I asked it."

"Wouldn't that save time?"Shadow asked.

"It reminded me of my late wife who died giving birth to Hanibi."

"My condolences."

"It's quite alright, so lets move you in at your earliest convience." Hiashi stated.

"Tomorrow will do, because our team is preparing for a mission the other days."

"You know, you would make a great clan head, when the Uzumaki clan revives in Kohona, I shall let you keep your Uzumaki status so you can be sure that it has a good Head." Hiashi added.

"Was that a jab at Naruto's organizational skills or were you serious?" Shadow asked.

"Ehhh...Bit of both." Hiashi said sheepishly.

"Good, Humour keeps the blood flowing."

"Speaking on expirence, are you." Hiashi added.

"Yeah, comes with the territory when your feared as the Black Death in the land of rice patties."

"THAT WAS YOU!"

"What, did you think Orochimaru's expiments disapeared on their own. Hehehehe."

"Are you one of them."

"Oh HELL NO. I just killed them when they came after me. Orochimaru came after me once, He was the only one who survived. The rest were ashes in the wind."

"Well at least I know you can protect my daughter."

"Now that we have your blessing I wont need to."

"YOU BETTER NOT DO THAT."

"NO, its something that Naruto and I can do to strengthen someone and expand their life time."

"By how much."

"Enough to make Orochimaru shit himself."

Hiashi fainted for a second.

"At least I know where Hinata gets it."

Haruno Household.

"Are you sure that you want to do this." Sakura asked

"Yes, so I can know who to invite to Christmas supper." Naruto said plainly.

"Heheheheheheh...That was funny Naru-kun." Sakura laughed.

"I'm serious, I'm not having someone come over and try to kill me on christmas of all days. They do it on my birthday so I want to keep Christmas relatively Pain Free tm." Naruto posed.

Knock knock knock

"Hello." Sakura's father opened the door. "Ah, Naruto, welcome to our household. Try not to judge my wife by her cooking, things wont go well if you do."

**"WHAT WAS THAT DEAR."** Sakura's mom said in a tone that it startled the Kyuubi.

"N-Nothing, honey." Sakura's dad faints onto the couch.

"Wow, your family is interesting." Naruto said in amazement.

"Told you that you shouldn't have come." Sakura sighed.

"No, your family is fun, I might watch through one of the windows when my three channels go out." Naruto said in amazement.

"So I'm amusing to you, am I." Sakura's mom slowly creeps up behind Naruto with a rolling pin.

"Ahhh, Why does she have a rolling pin." asked Naruto.

"RUN BOY, RUN!" Shouted Sakura's dad.

"Maybe I should have told you that the temper runs from the females of the family." Sakura mentioned.

"YA THIN...WAHHHH." Naruto yelled as Sakura's mom chased him all the way of the house.

"Interesting boyfriend ya got there."Sakura's dad commented.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't change him for the world." Sakura said.

"Just don't act like your mother, LOG knows what scars he will have at the end of the day." Sakura's dad sighed.

"Don't MAKE ME COME AT YOU TOO!" Sakura's mom screeched out.

"No Honey." Sakura's dad sighed in total whipped fashion.

On a street to the complex where Naruto and Shadow live.

"Hey Shadow." Naruto greeted his cousin.

"Hey." Shadow replied.

"What happened at the Hyuuga's" Naruto asked.

"Just some Buisness talk and some personal talk." Shadow said before adding, "Oh and I Messed with Hiashi's head a little."

"Lucky, Sakura's mom has more of a temper then she had." Naruto groaned.

"OUCH, What did she hit you with?" Shadow asked.

"Rolling pin, Metal, and for some reason chakra conductive." Naruto answered.

Neji stalks them for quite a distance until they get to their complex and says, " We know we're sexy but were taken."

Fester's room

"Habs just used one of my lines."

Back to Naruto

"I will eliminate the pest of the Hyuuga." Neji said.

"YES, your finally going to get that broom stick surgically removed from your ass!" Naruto said whimscally.

"No I will remove the stain of Kohona."

"So your going to ask Kiba to wipe himself with a giant tide marker?" Shadow Replied.

"NO, I WILL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID FUCKS." Neji lashed out.

"You have disgraced the Hyuuga clan." Naruto said in a mocking elder voice.

"THATS IT...AARRGGGGGG!" Neji screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, unconsious.

"Heres 30 ryo, take him to the hospital, and another 100 if you say a bunch of exploding squirrels did it." Shadow said to a small beggar kid.

"Thanks mister." And Neji was carted off by a kid half his size.

"Nice put down Shadow" Naruto praised.

"When two genin can prank ANBU and ROOT without getting captured, I consider that nice enough."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY FELL FOR THE EXPLODING SQUIRRELS, THEY'RE THE ONLY CREATURES OF THAT SIZE WITH STRONG CHAKRA SIGNATURES FOR LOGS SAKE." Naruto laughed as some ANBU passed by, embarrased at the reccolection of that day.

Flashback

BOOM

The ANBU were under attack by some unkown force, all they knew was that they were pissing themselves and the weapons of choice were, SQUIRRELS!

"Report." Asked the ANBU Commander(Demon mask)

"No sign of the culprit but the explosions are coming from some Squirrels." Said The ANBU(Cat mask)

"I DON'T NEED THOSE SARCASTIC REMARKS!" Shouted Demon

"Seriously! These are exploding squirrels from the forest of death(Training ground 44), I remember them from my Chuunin exam, THEY CAN LITERALLY REND BONE FROM FLESH!"

"Shit, I know only one person who is stupid or lucky enough to go there." Demon said flatly.

"Who?" Cat asked.

"OUR RESIDENTIAL NUMBER ONE, UNPRIDICTABLE, HYPERACTIVE KNUCKLEHEADED NINJA, NARUTO!"

"AND OUR PRANKSTER'S ASSISTANT, SHADOW!" Said person and Naruto released a bunch of baby squirrels in the room.

"SHIT!" Cat cursed.

"What now?" Demon said, afraid to ask.

Then a banner shot out of a tag in the room saying ' The babys have more bang for their buck'

"...that..."

One last explosion and screams of pain came from the ANBU, Ibiki sweatdropped because he knew only Naruto and Shadow were the only ninja lucky and stupid enough to put exploding squirrels from training ground 44 in ANBU HQ.

Needless to say, Ibiki was laughing his ass off when he saw the condition of the ANBU commander. Ibiki also was interested on how Naruto got in without being detected.

The next day

Naruto and Shadow walk out of their apartments to find their respictive girlfriends waiting on them because Shadow was moving out of his old apartment. Hinata was the first to speak, considering her shyness, it was a suprise. " You do know that it is almost impossible for ANYONE to get any of the Hyuuga clan elders to like them and yet in one day, you got EVERY ELDER signing for your addition to the Hyuuga clan."

To say Naruto was suprised would be an insult to all marrige proposals out there."WHAT, ALL THE PEOPLE WITH BROOMSTICKS FOR SPINES SIGNED FOR SHADOW, WHO IS RELATED TO ME, TO BE IN YOUR CLAN."

"Actually, that is another thing, they are requesting that you move in there as well Naruto-kun."

"Well...WHAT!" Naruto screamed.

"Hiashi didn't mention that." Shadow pondered what Haishi said about the Uzumaki clan.

"That is because the elders thought of it." Hinata stated.

"WHAATTTT!", screamed a familiar voice as he lost balance and fell off his crutches.

"What happened to Neji?" Sakura asked Naruto, sensing he had somthing to with it.

"Oh, somthing about going to eliminate the pest of the Hyuuga clan, so I assumed that it was the stick in his ass, then he said somthing along the lines of removing the stain of Kohona, so Shadow asked if he was going to wipe Kiba with a tide marker." A few snickers" then he said he was going to kill us so we disabled his legs, knocked him unconsious and paid some little kid to bring him to the hospital and say that exploding squirrels did it." Naruto finished.

I am going to have to tell father about Neji's insubordnation, Hinata mentally noted.

A/N:SHUT UP SHADOW IM WORKING

Shadow(in a cage): Fuck you asshole.

Im not cruel, just getting revenge in an unusual way

any way ON WITH THE POINTLESS DISCLAIMER BECAUSE YOU KNOW ALREADY THAT I DONT OWN NARUTO

Also if you want to send in your oc or story event to me, do so, I will take suggestions for filler chapters.

Words to live by: IF IT AINT BROKE, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY KLONDIKE BAR

Shadow and Third fang

**HABS USED OUR LINE**

Not my shadow, his.

Also, Thank March girl and KingKakashi for the KICK ASS FANFICS THAT THEY OWN.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto 4

The next few days were uneventful. Unless you count Neji having a stroke at finding that our prankster heros actually were moving in. Naruto, Shadow, Sakura, and Hinata were buying supplies for the mission. Kunai with elemental storage for Naruto and Shadow, chakra conductive kunai and shuriken, and new mission clothes for Naruto.(Orange really was a shitty ninja color) Naruto's outfit now consists of a dark orange/camo green in camoflage pattern style shirt, black pants with a steel/obsidian chainlink armour underneath. His holisters are mounted on his hips like you would a katana. His boots are steel plated black with a secret holister for capture situations. He also has a gauntlet that has holes for exerting Wind or Kyuubis chakra, it is a jet black color and can shoot senbon if he learns assassination. Shadow recived a similar pair but his has an extra kunai holister going around the gauntlets. Hinata bought herself and Sakura a chakra control scroll to help with Hinata's clan arts and Sakura's basic medical jutsu. Kakashi... he bought porn.

Mission day.

Waiting down at the gate are our Team Seven... minus Kakashi.

"Where is he?" Naruto groaned.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I was trying to get our benefactor here to stop drinking enough so we could leave." Kakashi stated.

"Finally, an excuse I can believe." Sakura sighed

"At least your not too late, Kakashi-sensei." Said Hinata in an annoyed manner. But then again, she would have alot to be annoyed at with Kakashi.

"Lets go then, we have a drunk to deliver!" Shouted Naruto.

"Respect your elders!" Tazuna the bridge builder said in annoyance.

(A/N: I never did the breifing because it pretty much goes the same, execpt Shadow and Hinata instead of Sauske.)

As they walked toward their destination, Kakashi, Naruto and Shadow noticed a puddle. Well Naruto and Shadow were more or less finding a strange sent on the puddle, one they never forgot from the kumo shinobi.

As they synched up, they both muttered "Two...Chuunin...Lusting...If they move...THEY DIE!"

Almost on cue, the two chuunin pop out of the water and slice Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura and Hinata both cried.

**"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" **Said the two synched cousins, obviously pissed.

"And what are you gonna do about it, we are after the bridgebuilder. You're in our way. Therefore, you have to die." Said the first of the two.

"After we have a little fun with the girls, the lavender eyed one looks hot." Said the second.

**"THATS IT YOU DIE!"** Said Naruto and Shadow, throwing the possession shuriken.(A/NFilled with chakra meant to possess the target, as long as some of the chakra enters the others system) Both shuriken hit their targets.

"HA! You think the small stuff... Why can't I move?" Said the first.

"Poison?" Said the second.

**"NOPE. WHAT HAS YOU STUCK TO THE SPOT IS OUR POSSESSION JUTSU: SHURIKEN PARALYSIS." **Said our pranksters.

To say that Kakashi was shocked would be an insult to the Chidori.

**"ALSO, IF OUR CHAKRA ENTERS SOMEONES SYSTEM, THEY WOULD HAVE TO KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH OUR SECRET CHAKRA, IT ACTS LIKE A POISON YES, BUT IT IS SLOW AND PAINFUL UNLESS WE DECIDE TO STOP IT" **The two cousins braged about one of thousands of uses that could be used, hell, they could brainwash them but it would take half of their chakra to do it.

"Yeah, Naruto, Shadow, don't kill them until I question them, PLEASE?" Kakashi pleaded, knowing that they might kill them.

**"GRRRR FINE BUT WERE COMING WITH YOU SO WE CAN HELP YOU WITH THE INTERROGATION, AFTER ALL, OUR CHAKRA IS ALREADY IN THEIR SYSTEM."** Naruto and Shadow growled.

"Exactally what CAN you do with that chakra of yours?" Kakashi asked.

**"WE CANNOT REVEAL ALL OUR SECRETS NOW CAN WE?"** They half lied, they knew they could do more, just not exactally what. After this, they cancelled the sync and gave their girlfriends a hug. Then they followed Kakashi for the two chuunin's questioning.

"Didn't you notice that they didn't talk?" Sakura asked.

"Y-yeah. But it was what I saw with Byakugan that worries me." Hinata stuttered.

"What did you see?" Sakura asked.

"A fox, in their chakra coils."

An hour and many screams later.

"What did you find?" Tazuna asked.

"Enough to say that this is an A-ranked instead of the C-rank you paid us for." Kakashi stated.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"We are going to go back and tell..."Kakashi started

"NO!" Naruto shouted. "We have to continue, we vowed to complete our mission, and I don't break promises. Thats my nindo(way of the shinobi)!"

"I agree, we promised to do this mission so we got ourselves into this. Therefore we got to get ourselves out." Shadow added.

"Same here." Said Hinata and Sakura.

"Well, if Tazuna does not tell us the story, we will not continue under the causes of a false mission." Kakashi stated, thinly veiling that they will let him fend for himself.

"Fine, but we will wait until we get on the boat, there we won't be heard." Tazuna growled.

ENTER BOAT SCENE AND STORY OF GATO

"Well we have arrived." The boat master said.

"T-thanks, we know that you took a big risk taking us over on your vessle." Hinata said while bowing.

"Just help Tazuna finish the bridge. So think nothing of it. See ya later Tazuna." Said the Boat master while starting the engine.

"So this is Nami no Kuni, no wonder Gato wants control of this place." Shadow pondered, "After all, he could get richer and have an unwilling army to do his bidding."

"Why do I have this forboding feeling that we are gonna... KAKASHI DUCK!" Naruto said as he threw a kunai into the bushes, only to find a white rabbit. "Why is this rabbit white, it would appear to look like that this rabbit is a home bred rabbit. Which can only mean that it was used for..."

"SUBISTUTION!" Shouted the group as they surrounded their client.

"So.. the legendary Copy-nin of the Hidden Leaf Village." Said a gravelly voice as a man with bandages covering most of his face came out from behind a tree.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody mist." Said Kakashi, remembering him from the bingo books.

"Ah, so my reputation has preceded me, well I'm after the bridge builder so give him up and I wont have to slaughter you and your students." Zabuza said as he felt killing intent that even he can't ignore. "Who is making that imense killing intent?" His eyes fell on Naruto and Shadow, both in a cloke of white and black chakra...FIRE? "Hoh, so it would appear that you have three bloodlines on your team, Sharingan, Byakugan, and whatever the fuck they're doing."

"Yeah and so what of it, would you like a demonstration of this bloodline?" Naruto asked.

Oh so he is testing out THAT move... I feel bad for Zabuza, Shadow thought, "Kakashi, let him do this."

"Alright, but as soon as he is in trouble I WILL pull him out, clear?" Kakashi ordered.

"Crystal."

"So what is your name little punk?" Zabuza asked, hoping to distract him.

"None of your buisness, WHITE FLAME: MULTI EXPLODING FIRE CLONE JUTSU: SLASHING WIND FOX TRANSFORMATION!" Naruto shouted as a hundred green foxes formed behind him after filling the area in a white glow.

"GUYS BACK OFF, NOW!" Shadow and Kakashi ordered.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"This area is about to get VERY BOOM HAPPY!" Shadow said.

The girls understood what was going on and got out of the white glow, after all, Naruto was a lover of things that explode. They started to pity Zabuza...a little.

"Impressive, but I'm a water element, I have the advantage." Zabuza said.

"Yeah you would think that," Naruto said with a smirk, "SUISIDE BOMERS GO!"

"WHAT, WATER WALL JUTSU!" Zabuza panicked as soon as he heard the words 'suiside bombers'.

All of a sudden, he found that his water wall was sliced through and that ten of the previous one hundred were next to him."Hah, I was worried for...AAAAAHHHHHH" Zabuza screamed in pain as soon as the foxes exploded, forcing him underwater to avoid extreme third degree burns.

"Why didn't my water wall stop those buggers." Zabuza wondered.

"It is because my White Flame bloodline is the hottest fire alive, even water can't stop it, it all turns to steam."

So I shouldn't go against his jutsus head on, Zabuza thought, so I gotta resort to this jutsu to take him down.

"Hidden mist jutsu" Zabuza said as he dissapeared into the forming mist.

"So your planing to assissinate me, WHITE FLAME: FLAME SHOCKWAVE, WHITE FLAME: FIRE CLONES!" Naruto said as preforming the required hand signs. First, the flames reached to the edge of the white glow, eliminating the mist. Next the clones went to find Zabuza, not that it was hard, seeing that most the forest in the white glow was incinerated.

"So, you managed to eliminate the mist, how about a straight up battle with our offensive ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu?" Zabuza asked.

"Alright, White Flame: Weapon of the Divine Flames." Naruto said as a sword of white fire formed in his hand. He swung it a few times to get used to the weapon.

"So we start with kenjutsu." Zabuza said as he brought his broadsword out.

An intense battle broke out as Naruto and Zabuza fought for supremacy each with their own style of fighting. Naruto used his sword in a way that was completely random and as unpridictable as him. Zabuza was fighting in a way that was slow but powerful and could easily block Naruto's sword. Naruto slashed, Zabuza blocked. Zabuza slashed, Naruto uses substitution or dodges the attack. This goes on for a while until "How about we finish this with our strongest ninjutsu." Naruto suggested as he ducked under the sword that could have decapitated him.

"Sure, lets back off a bit first." Zabuza said.

After a while, they were ready and prepaired their attacks, then "WATER STYLE: WATERFALL TORRENT!" Zabuza shouted as water rose at his feet.

"WIND STYLE: BACKLASH!" Naruto said as wind shot forward.

Zabuza's jutsu did just what Naruto's described, it backlashed on its caster, but it was empowered by the wind attack, it pushed him into the tree Kakashi was standing.

"Who... are you guys?" Zabuza asked.

"Your death." Kakashi said, then two senbon came and embedded themselves into Zabuza's neck.

"Thank you, you don't know how hard it was to kill this man, I have been following Zabuza for weeks, but could not find the opening I needed to kill him, good for me that he happened to be going after your client." The hunter-nin said.

"Your welcome, when you're done with the removal of the country's secrets, can we help with the process of destroying the body, it would serve to teach my students how to do so themselves." Kakashi asked.

"No, I'm just going take care of his body elsewhere, good bye." The hunter-nin said as she hurriedly shunshin'd out of there.

"She isn't a hunter nin." Naruto said as he walked up to the group.

"Why would you say that, Naru-kun?" Sakura asked.

"A hunter-nin would operate and dispose of the body immedatly instead of taking it elswhere, also she has his sent on her, not like she had intimate situations but just hugs or carrying his body, telling me that she has done this before." Naruto said.

"So Zabuza is still alive?" Hinata asked.

"He should be out of it for about a week so we have time to prepare..." Naruto said as he fell into Sakura's arms. "Heh, must have used too much chakra and that sword is heavy, I think I'm injured from him blocking my attacks too often..., looks like I will also be stuck out this week." Naruto said sheepishly. After he whispers to Shadow, "Kyuubi is pissed at me for some reason and won't heal my body for minor reasons."

"Maybe it is because you nearly hospitalized yourself ten times trying to create that jutsu you used just now." Shadow retorted, obviously pissed for the same reason.

Naruto decided to pass out at that moment.

Tazuna's house

Naruto awoke to the sight of his wonderful cherry blossom cuddled next to him. "Damn I'm so lucky, I feel like shit though."

"No suprise on my part, you expended a nice bit of your chakra, seeing that you have reserves the size of a kage, I'm suprised at that part." Kakashi entered the room. His pajamas suggested that he was just waking up and came to check on him, the brightness indicating that it was morning, around breakfast.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"Tazuna's house, he offered us to stay here since their country is poor and the chances of finding a quality room would be like the chances of the genins not having to catch Tora at least once." Kakashi stated.

"Fricken demon cat. But seeing how it gets treated by the fire daiymo's wife, I feel sorry for it." Both guys and Sakura shuddered as she woke from her peaceful slumber. "Morning beautiful." Naruto said.

"Morning Naru-kun." Sakura said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Why did I wake up to thoughts of Tora being squished by the Daiymo's wife."

"We were just talking about the chances of us finding a decent place to stay around here were lower than us not having to catching Tora at least once." Naruto said. "Where are the others?"

"They're likely in the other bedroom or at the breakfast table." Kakashi told him this because he would ask why..."Why is it that Sakura-chan and I are sleeping in the same room?" That. "uhh.. That is because the girls suggested that they sleep in the same room as they're partners. I didn't see a problem so I let them have it their way."

"Just don't tell their parents! I don't want to know what they would do if they found out." Naruto shuddered. "And please don't tell the old man, log knows what he will think when he finds out." Now Naruto was shuddering and Inner Sakura was in a corner saying something about being led by a pervert.

An hour later

"Finally pried yourself from Sakura's lips, I see." Shadow teased.

"Shut up, you know that I'm injured. I only kissed her once while I was awake." He gave Sakura a peck on the lips. "Now I kissed her twice."

"Ok love birds, have some breakfast while you can because you got to train." The woman said.

"Alright, err... I never got your name." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tsunami." Tsunami replied.

"What are you doing here? Your only going to die anyway." Inari said while running to his room.

"Inari, wait!" Tazuna cried out.

"Whats his problem." Shadow asked

"His father figure was a hero for this land." Tazuna sighed. "Inari was being bullied and had his dog kicked into the water. Pochy, never knew how to swim, but Inari was in shock and wouldn't move. Then, the bullies leader knocked him into the water. Pochy decided to learn to do the dog paddle, and took off. Inari passed out and woke up next to a fire, Kaiza, his father figure, asked him why he was out cold in the water. Inari told him the story.

"'If you want to protect something, guard it with both arms.' Those words made Inari look up to him. Then Gato came, taking money, increasing taxes and charging more for essential needs. Kaiza and Tsunami were in love, and I accepted him as my son in law. Kaiza saved this village, the flood gates were open and the town was flooding. Everyone was scared because they could drown or be swept away by the currents. Then Kaiza stood up and swam out with a rope so they could close the gate. He left Inari with his words that he said on the day they met. Kaiza survived. However, Gato was the one to open the floodgates, so he took Kaiza and tried to break him, torture him, but he would not break. So they publicly executed him. That broke Inari. It broke Tsunami for a while, that she would show. Everyone, they all lost hope, there only hero, dead, by Gato's hands." Tazuna cried silently, not weeping but lots of tears were falling. "He is a mother fuckin midget crime boss. This is why I want to build the bridge, to break his control, and to return hope to the town, no the country."

As the words set in, Naruto went to find Inari. In his room, he was meditating. "You know, there are those that have it worse then you do."

"Yeah, who?" Inari asked.

"Well," Naruto sighed," Theres me."

"You look like you got it pretty good to me."

Another sigh. "Yeah, looks can be deciving. At home, I have no parents, no family, execpt Shadow. Here you have Tazuna and Tsunami, more then I ever had." A tear creeped out of his eye. "I am the village pariah, meaning most of the older generation shuns me. They call me names, they throw rocks at me, beat me in allys and tell my peers to do as they do. On my birthday is worse, I get three beatings, two trips to the hospital and a partridge in a pear tree." Naruto sung in a sickly sweet tone. Then he left Inari to his thoughts, and found the team doing the training.

"Hey, you look upset, wanna talk about it Naru-kun." Sakura asked worriedly. She has never seen Naruto upset.

"I told Inari that there are others that had it worse than him." Naruto said.

"...and you told him about your life. Your life is a harsh one, and no one cares that they're abusing an innocent child." Sakura sighed. "There is one thing I want to ask. When Hinata looked at your chakra coils, she saw a fox figure. Do you know what that is?"

DAMN, that had to be the question, Naruto mentally went into a panic attack, need to think of an excuse.

"Naruto, I want to teach you a new jutsu since your chakra coils aren't damaged." Kakashi said.

"SURE, sorry Sakura, gotta go!" Naruto said nervously as he ran to Kakashi. "Thanks Sensei, I really didn't want to lie to Sakura-chan."

"Your welcome, now tell me, how did you make the exploding fire clones." Kakashi asked.

"Easy, I just put a little too much chakra into the clone making it able to explode." Naruto replied.

"Ok, now for that jutsu I wanted to teach you. Since you and Shadow can possess people with your chakra, I am going to teach you how to make Chakra Senbon, the more chakra you use, the harder and faster it hits. You have an advantage of huge chakra reserves so I will teach you first, how do you want to shoot them?" Kakashi asked.

"Through my pores, I bet Chouji would love this." Naruto said.

"Yeah, Asuma asked me to teach his team how to do this, but the requirments were not met, they need Jounin sized reserves. You have huge chakra reserves so it is safe for you to learn." Kakashi said in a matter-of-fact like tone. "Ok, first, concentrate your chakra into the pore you want." A gust of wind surrounds Naruto's hand as he concentrates the chakra. "Next, choose a target, and use that puppet master jutsu that Shadow taught you a week ago."

"On the target or the chakra senbon." Naruto asked.

"Senbon." Kakashi said simply.

"Alright, here we GO!" Naruto shouted as a senbon plowed through a tree and got ripped through from the inside out.

"WOAH! Okay, we gotta work on that, but for now, do not use that on an enemy until we work on that or we need to destroy our enemy." Kakashi said as he dodged tree debris.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei." Naruto sighed. "I suppose we should check on the others, right? I hope Sakura wont ask me that question again."

"I think that she will be more worried about if you are okay." Kakashi laughed.

"...You taught me that just to get Sakura-chan off my back didn't you?" Naruto asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"That, AND I really wanted to see a tree explode. Log forgive me." Kakashi prayed the last part, as all Kohona nins develop an uncanny worship of the log. "Anyway lets go back."

"Yeah." Naruto said.

Back with the tree walking team.

"UGGH, WHY IS THIS SO HARD, NARUTO CAN DO THIS AND HE'S INJURED." Shadow shouted to the heavens.

"Thats 'cuz I'm awsome." Naruto said while hanging upside down. "That and my healing factor decided to kick in two hours ago."

"Okay, maybe we should explain the fire clones ability and how we can make it so we can make it more inconspicous." Shadow stated. "Our fire clones work like your shadow clones Kakashi, we get their memories, muscle memory and our chakra control goes up by the same amount every time. NORMAL fire clones only does memories and requires more chakra, but the concept is the same. What is going to happen when Sasuke finds out that the 'Dead Last' is stronger then any Chuunin and some Jonin in Kohona, PLUS defeating the Hokage with a low level jutsu he created himself."

"SAY, what is this jutsu?" Kakashi asked, curious on how a low level jutsu could defeat the Hokage.

"Do the honors Naruto." Shadow said while closing his eyes.

Obviously this jutsu has somthing to do with sight, Kakashi thought. Poor unknowing fool.

"SEXY JUTSU!" Naruto shouted as he transformed into a nineteen year old female version of himself, naked. As Kakashi saw this, he flew into a tree courtesy of a blood flood from his nose.

"Th-That should be an A-rank jutsu."

"No it is a C-rank because it only works on perverts and lesbian perverts." Naruto said while struggling not to laugh and was thinking, Why do I attract perverts into my life? Next thing I see better not be Shadow passed out by Hinata. As he finished his thought, Shadow was out cold, right next to a blushing Hinata and a fuming Sakura. "Uh Sa-Sakura-chan, we can talk about this, right?" His response, Sakura punched him right in front of Tazuna's house. Oh well, we needed to come back anyway, Naruto thought.

Supper time

"We never had time to discuss the fire clones." Kakashi said grogily.

"Yeah, thats because you wanted to see my jutsu." Naruto groaned, "Cherry blossom, your not still mad, are you?"

"Yes, because you knocked out both our sensei and your cousin, traumatized Hinata by showing her that there are others with bigger knockers then her's and YOU USED THAT JUTSU IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry, I will make it up to you tonight." Naruto said in an apoligetic tone.

"Alright, I forgive you, but don't use that jutsu around me. Please?" Sakura used the Puppy Eye jutsu that Ino taught her.

"Fine, but I will use it if a situation arises for it." Naruto stated.

"Okay, but what use would a prank jutsu have, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Infiltration, suduction, and PRANKING!" Naruto said proudly.

"Well you certianly found a use for being a pervert." Sakura snickered.

"Wha-what? I am not a pervert." Naruto said defensivly.

"Sure you're not." Sakura stated sarcastically.

"i'm not" Naruto said in a little voice.

Morning of the attack

Naruto woke up next to Sakura like the last few mornings. Naruto knew that either today or tommorow, that is when Zabuza will attack the bridge, along with Haku, the female Psuedo hunter-nin. She said she was a guy when she saw Naruto passed out, but he could smell that she was the hunter nin from before, and that she was a girl. Naruto woke Sakura up for a suprise in the forest, he was going to give her the gift only his bloodline can give. He was going to give her some of his White Flame, this would lengthen her life span and increase her reserves enough to make it the size of a jounin. Bigger then Kakashi's. The trade off is that it takes away a nice chunk of chakra control but Naruto was going to teach her to a jutsu that would increase that again and be able to make Ino wish she was in her position. Heheh, here she comes. Naruto thought.

"So what did you want to see me for, Naru-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I have a surprise for you, but you need to accept the effects of it or it will not work." Naruto stated.

"What is it?" Sakura inquired.

"My Flame, I can give you a tapered down version of it, giving you an expanded lifespan as long as mine currently is. Also it will unlock your style of the Flame jutsu, I think it will be Pink, increase your reserves to an Elite Jounin's but your control will be gone a bit. I can teach a control exercise that only works on girls and will make Ino shit herself when we get back. Other than that, I say its pretty much harmless to yourself and VERY harmful to your opponents." Naruto explained.

"How do I get it?" Sakura asked.

"A chakra tattoo, I will place it on your back and channel my Flame chakra into it. Also, DON'T HATE ME FOR THE NEXT HOUR." Naruto cried as he set the soundproof barrier and knocked out Sakura. "Sorry my Cherry blossom, but you will not want to be awake for this."

Many unherd screams from Sakura and sobs from Naruto later.

"I feel like someone used me for a ball and a tree for a baseball bat." Sakura said.

"Good, that means that the awakening has been sucessful." Naruto stated while wiping away a tear.

"Why were you crying, Naru-kun?" Sakura asked.

"You sounded like you were in so much pain the last hour, I couldn't stand it." Naruto said dispondentally.

"So you cared enough to knock me out so that I wouldn't feel that pain." Sakura stated with love in her voice.

"NOOOO." Naruto shouted in disdain.

"Wha-what?" Sakura asked confused.

"My fire clone, it just got disrupted by two ronin, in front of Tazuna's house, with INARI AND TSUNAMI THERE!" Naruto said.

"Then we better move." Sakura said as they took off.

Back at the house.

"What are you doing to mom?" Inari asked scared.

"Were taking her prisoner. And some other things." The first ronin said with a toothy smile.

**"SO YOU WANT AN EARLY GRAVE, DO YA?" **Naruto and Sakura said in a sync demon voice.

"What is that?" Asked the second ronin.

**"YOUR DEATH, WHITE/PINK FLAME: SECOND PERSONALITY SUMMONING!"** A mini-earthquake takes place and a dragonic form of both Naruto and Sakura appear from the owners flame.

**"LOOKS LIKE OUR SUCCESSORS HAVE FINALLY SUMMONED US."** Said the dragonic Naruto.

**"SHOULD WE TELL THEM THEIR ACTUALLY IMMORTAL AFTER TWENTYONE?"** Asked the dragonic Sakura.

**"NAH, WHEN THEY HIT TWENTYTWO THEN WE WILL TELL THEM." **Said dragonic Naruto. **"NOW, LETS TAKE CARE OF THESE PATHETIC RONIN."** Lets just say that Inari came to respect... and fear Dragons.

At the bridge.

Kakashi is at stalemate. Zabuza and that hunter-nin have him and his students held back. "Zabuza, leave my students out of this, its me vs you."

"You think I'm stupid, I'm just toying with you until that short kid comes so I can have a rematch. If he defeats me, I may come with you to Kohona." Zabuza said as he felt a feirce Killing Intent coming from the end of the bridge, only to see Naruto in a Dragonic armor. "Ah, kid, so you heard what I said a few seconds ago, its true, you defeat me, Haku and I come with you to Kohona." Naruto nodded. "Can't talk, must be a side effect of summoning that armor." Kakashi was so shocked that a Lightning bolt would shock less. "So rematch?"

**""** Was Naruto's reply as he dispelled the mist.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Zabuza said excitedly.

Shadow and Hinata was inside the crystal ice mirrors when the roar happened, they were all damaged in the roar so Haku was outcold in front of them. "I'm gonna tie her up, you check out Naruto's chakra system, find some abnormality." Shadow commanded.

"Hey Shadow, Naruto's armor, it's laced with White Flame chakra." Hinata said.

"OH, SHIT! KAKASHI, USE THAT JUTSU WHEN NARUTO KNOCKS OUT ZABUZA!" Shadow shouted in a panic.

"What is with that armor, Shadow?" Hinata asked.

"It's the side effect of the second personality summoning, the users lose all sense of civility for a period of time." Shadow explained.

"Wait, USERS, meaning more then one?" Hinata inquired.

"Yeah, two people have to summon two summons or the jutsu fails." Shadow said. "Wait... HE MUST HAVE DONE THE RITUAL!"

"What ritual?" Hinata asked.

"He awakened a new Flame user."

"I'm picking up on a pink chakra signiture."

"Yeah, only the true mates of the flame users can have it awakened."

"Meaning that..."

"Yeah, that pink is Sakura's Flame."

Back at the battle, Zabuza was essentially running for his life, his water jutsu was useless, he couldn't get close enough so that left one thing, throwing weapons. Shuriken flew from everywhere, they were met by Naruto's Chakra Senbon, one got through and hit Zabuza on the leg, and he was frozen to the spot. "Shit." Zabuza said.

"NOW KAKASHI, AND HIT SAKURA TOO WHEN SHE GETS HERE!" Shadow said.

Naruto was just about to finish off Zabuza when he was knocked out and Sakura fell right next to him.

"So, The Demon of the Bloody Mist has fallen to a little kid, so disapointing. Ah I was going to kill you anyway." Said Gato, the motherfuckin midget crime boss.

"So you were going to double cross me." Zabuza grunted.

"Yeah, I always hire missing-nin because no one cares that you turn up dead, AAGGHHHHH!" Gato gurgled his last noise as a chakra senbon implanted itself in Gato's neck bleeding out. Zabuza noticed that the pain in his body was gone and saw the smile on Naruto's face.

"Cheeky bastard." Zabuza said, "I wouldn't be surprised if he planned that all out."

A/N: Ha cliffie, why do I love you so?

**ME NO OWN NARUTO IDIOTS!**

If you are wondering anything about the story, just ask. **NO FLAME IF YOU GIVE NO REASON, DOUCHEBAG!**

**Short chinese lesson**

Thats not right _Som Ting Wong_

If you don't get it

Your an idiot _Yoo Stoo Pid_

So, if you want to co-author this story as I likely need it, PM me and I will consider it.

Also I am a Naru/Hina fan, I just wanted to give Sakura life smarts. That and piss off Sasuke by sticking him with cannon fodder. Also if you want to name Sasuke's team mates, PM or Review the choices and their attitudes toward Sasuke. I need them by chapter eight because that is when


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto chapter 5

Naruto felt a twinge of deja vu as he woke up next to Sakura, feeling like he ran into a tree. Sakura wasn't faring much better. "Morning Naru-kun, how are you feeling."

"Like I was smasked by a tree." Naruto said flatly. "Good morning, my cherry blossom. How are you?"

"Same as you." Answered Sakura.

"Why did you make a clone?" Naruto asked.  
>"I never made any clones...AHHHHHHHHHH!" Shreiked Sakura as she saw ... Herself in the corner?<p>

"Grrrrrr... Why did you awake me?" Asked the other Sakura.

"What are you?"Sakura asked.

"I am your Pink Flame summon." Said D. Sakura. (A/N: From now on, the Dragon versions of Naruto and Sakura will be known as and .)

"O.K., why do you look like Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Because my other form is too big for it to be safe in this house. Naruto, your summon is here as well, o.k., make that was, our summon boss is calling us back, we have been gone too long." said as she finished. "Tell your 'Fuzzy Friend' I said hey." POOF. She disappears.

"Who did she mean?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, maybe she mistook me for someone else?" Naruto stated in a nervous manner as Kakashi came in.

"Hey guys. Naruto, come outside for a while and walk with ." Kakashi said.

When they get outside, Kakashi says, "Naruto, when did you make up a Dragon armor jutsu?"

"I didn't, it was a jutsu that I learnt in while I gave Sakura her Pink Flame chakra tattoo."

"Can you multi task?" Kakashi asks.

"No, I had to wait an hour for the tattoo to set."

"O.k., I also overheard Shadow say something that only the mates of the bloodline owners can get the jutsu." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, basically, I 'marked' her as my future wife, and the tattoo disappears should the person be unfaithful to the original holder unless they die." Naruto takes a breath then continues. "Then the tattoo fuses with the person and PERMANANTLY gives them the bloodline, or if it is applied for more then twenty years. Also I can release the tattoo if I want or if she wants."

"What are the side effects?"

"She will have a decrease in chakra control, but I'm going to teach her a jutsu that only works on girls. She will also have an increased life span and a bigger reserve then you." Naruto finished.

"What is so bad about the latter two?" Kakashi asked.

"The amount the life span is increased will send a 'snake' after us. Well that is what Shadow said." Naruto said while rubbing his neck.

"Well I will have to ask Shadow about this." Kakashi said.

"Well you can ask me now." Shadow said as he walked up to them.

"How long will the Flame bloodline extend someones life?" Kakashi asked.

"Three to four thousand years." Shadow said.

"WWHHHHHAAAAATTTT!" Kakashi said. "No wonder Orochimaru would come after you. How do you know about him? He is a SS-Traitor to the leaf village."

"He sent out a few experiments loose in the land of rice patties, lets say that they were obliterated by black fire. Then he decided to come for me himself, plus one hundred of his experiments. Kyuubi decided to kick in and obliterate them all, Orochimaru was the only survivor." Shadow said.

"Wait, THAT MEANS YOUR THE BLACK DEATH." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, don't say that around an Oto villager. Orochimaru is the Otokage and I have a two million ryo bounty on my head." Shadow said sheepishly.

"Ok but I will have to tell the Hokage, alright." Kakashi said.

"Fine but you have to convince him to make it a S-rank secret. No one knows I am the Black Death and I want to keep it that way." Shadow said.

"Alright, you talk about that and I'm going to teach Sakura-chan that jutsu." Naruto said as he disappeared from sight.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked.

"Sakura used the summoning scroll that he made, he is really absorbing the sealing arts." Shadow said.

Back with Sakura

"Hey Sakura, what a coincidence, I was just coming to teach you that jutsu. DON'T TELL THE OLD MAN I TAUGHT YOU THIS!" Naruto shouted.

"Alright, now what is this jutsu?" Sakura asked.

"Focus your chakra in your whole chest area.." Naruto started.

"HEY, this is a perverted jutsu isn't it." Sakura shouted.

"Tsunade, one of the legendary sannin MADE and used this very control exersise, so let me finish." Naruto said.

"Fine, continue." Sakura relented, she would use any jutsu or control exercise that Tsunade would would use.

"Like I said, focus your chakra to your chest and circulate it around your breasts and release some of it after a while, this helps with your chakra control by leaps and bounds and if you get it high enough I will ask the Old Man if he can teach you Tsunade's super strength jutsu." Naruto said as he smirked, Sakura was gleaming her eyes when she heard this. She would be able to defend herself even more because she only knows a handfull of genjutsu and the academy jutsu.

"Alright, what will this do to that area?" Sakura asked.

"This will eventually give you the chakra control and breast size of the legendary sannin medic, Tsunade." Naruto said. Sakura thought to keep up this exercise but Naruto interupted. "Do NOT keep using that exercise for over an hour, it could cause you to exhaust your chakra reserves where you don't know your limits." Sakura grumbled somthing along the lines of 'at least Ino-pig would be shocked to see me.' Naruto decided to stoke the fire of his pranking side and said, "It will take a week for the 'changes' to kick in, so five days after we get back you should get your 'results'." Of course, just because Sakura loves him, does not mean that she wont try to kill him after that.

BOOM "c... Come on Sakura-chan, I was only foolin around!" Naruto said as he ducked from another punch.

BAM, all of Nami no Kuni saw Naruto's body in the air that day, including the other members of team seven.

"He will never learn, will he?" Kakashi asked.

"Not that we want him to, it is very entertaining to watch his antics with Sakura-chan." Shadow said, "He is very much like Jiraya in that respect, he takes the beatings because it is worth it, even if only for comic relief."

"How do you know about my teacher's master." Kakashi asked.

"How do YOU think I got into Kohona without knowing the layout of Hi no Kuni?" Shadow retorted.

"Good point."

Back with Sakura, waiting for Naruto to land.

CRASH, down came Naruto after taking the full force of Sakura's Haymaker uppercut.

"Now, will you stop poking fun at me." Sakura recieved a garbled 'I'm sorry' from Naruto as his mouth was filled with blood, dirt and a stray tooth.

Meh, that tooth was going to fall out soon anyway, Naruto thought.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun, I was just angry at you for telling me that I had to wait for 'results'." Sakura said in a sorry tone.

"Yeah, I should learn to stop teasing you, just like you learned the hard way to never bet against me." Naruto said in a snicker.

BAM, right in the air until he reached Tazuna's house.

"What happened to you Naruto?" Inari asked.

"I pissed off my girlfriend, again." Naruto sobbed.

"...You're on your own." Inari said as he went into his house... and locked the door.

"Shit." Naruto said as he heard the organs playing a sad tune, from Inari's room, "CUT IT OUT INARI!"

"You might wanna be more concerned with yourself." Said a demonic voice.

"SHIT, MULTI WHITE FLAME CLONE JUTSU!" Two hundred clones were summoned.

"HAUL ASS BOYS, WE MIGHT SURVIVE IF WE SPLIT UP." The original shouted.

Meanwhile on a hill near our heros.

"So, the blonde is suspected to be our target, he just looks like a kid with a unique blood line." Said one of the cloaked people.

"Don't underestimate him, we saw his special armor and I couldn't see anything past it, and I only saw the after image of a dragon, and that is not one of our targets but would be useful otherwise. Stay on guard Kisame." Said the second cloaked figure.

"Fine Itatchi."

The next day.

"So... This is it, huh." Tazuna said.

"Yeah, but we may see each other again, so don't forget me and I wont forget you." Naruto replied, fighting back some tears.

"Bye Naruto, when you come back, I will be even stronger for my precious people." Inari cried, in such a way thar a certian jounin sensei started to torture...AHEM.. I mean train his students in the ways of youth.

"Guys, while this sweet and all, but we need to go." Kakashi said.

"Alright, lets go. Good bye guys, see ya!" Naruto shouted.

About an hour later.

"So, what will we do to stave off insanity?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, how about we practice on our chakra control. Yours is shitty." Sakura replied.

"Ha ha, poke fun at the guy with Kage-sized reserves." Naruto said a bit down.

"Sorry Naru-kun." Sakura said. "How about we find out our elemental affinities."

"I already know mine, but I should do it for practice, HEY WAIT GUYS!" Naruto shouted with urgency.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"The next town we go into has a Karaoke bar, we should stay in that town for the night and go to the bar." Naruto suggested.

"Hmm, well it is getting dark. Ok we can go." Kakashi said.

"YES!" Naruto and Shadow shouted.

"I think you just awakened horrible monsters that will never cease." Sakura whined.

"Heheheheheheheheh..." Hinata chuckled evily

"Oh Kami, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Sakura shouted at Kakashi.

"I just got the opportunity to get the newest gold edition Icha Icha Paradise." Kakashi answered.

"**YOU AND YOU'RE PEVERTED BOOKS!**" Sakura shouted.

"Hey Sakura, I think you're a lightning element." Naruto said while hiding behind Shadow.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked. Then she saw a smoldering Zabuza and Haku. "Heheheh...oops."

A/N: And scene, whoa, that was a killer to write, because I had no inspiration recently, then a song I heard gave me a pimp slap to the imagination.

Maybe I should explain the Bloodline in further detail. The special Flame bloodline jutsu is actually a combonation of wind and fire in Naruto's case and there are five Flame types. White is Wind and Fire, Black is one specific only to Shadow, mix of Possession jutsu's and Fire Chakra, Pink is Lightining and Fire, Blue is Water and Fire and finally there is Orange, possesed by the Flame summons and possibily someone else that will show up in the Fanfic, is a combination of Earth and Fire. There is a number of disadvantages to this bloodline, one, it uses twice as much chakra, which is why you saw Naruto use up alot of chakra against Zabuza the first time. Second, though it protects the mind from external sources, the lengthened life will cause you to go slightly insane. And finally, every year the bloodline limit owner will go through an hour long and extremely painful comatose like state, starting first at the age of sixteen.

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS, I DO OWN SHADOW, ANY CREATED JUTSUS, AND THE DIFFERENT STORY LINE.**

P.S. Any events that I don't cover will be as the anime describes it.

Story: Creating a new jutsu.

Jay, a newcomer to Kohona, decided to make a new jutsu for them to put in their librarys. Being from a large city, he saw many protistutes and was fasinated by how the pimps kept them in line. He followed them and found out about the pimp slap. So he made a way to infuse elemental chakra into each hit, creating a whole new jutsu. **THUS THE NINJA ART: PIMP SLAP OF DOOM WAS BORN.**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto chapter 6

Warning: There will be sexual themes and inaproprate lyrics... **WHAT AM I SAYING**, if you are allowed to read this fic, this warning will not apply to you.

Our heros with Zabuza and Haku in tow, just arrived into the town with the Karaoke bar.

"Hey, Naruto, there is a resturant open before Karaoke starts, how about we go there before the singing starts." Sakura suggested.

"Sure, hey Shadow, how 'bout you and Hinata come with us." Naruto said.

"Nah, me and Hinata are going to the Market, we are going to see if we can find some good plants for poison to lace our weapons, seeing as we don't need any pralysis tonics, poison will be the main target. And we are going to find some herbs for antidotes and elixirs of all sorts." Shadow stated.

"Alrighty then, lets go." Naruto said.

Chineese Restaruant.

"Hey, I would like a reservation for two, please." Naruto said.

"Right this way, sir." Said the Waiter.

"Hey Sakura, this place has a nice range of food, don't you think."Naruto stated. Naruto wasn't completely oblivious to table manners, but where he was completely surrounded by retards and ignorant fools, you tend to pick up their habits.

"Yeah, I'll have the Rice Dumplings and Orange Sauce." Sakura said as a Waiter passed by.

"And I will take Orange Duck Dinner." Naruto ordered.

"Hey Dobe." Said an all to familiar voice.

"Hello, Teme." Naruto said begrudgingly. "Let me guess, you just had a mission, and you decided to stop here."

"No this is our mission, were protecting the people here that are taking the Karaoke contest tonight." Sasuke said.

"Heh, that means you will be guarding our team, I convinced everyone to take part in some way." Naruto retorted.

"Damn you Dobe...AHHH!" Sasuke shouted, startled at Naruto's now slit saphire eyes.

"Heh, like I would want your protection anyways, now go back to you're newbie team and get you're assignment for tonight." Naruto laughed.

"I was going to do that anyways, Dobe." Sasuke said as he left.

"MAN, he rubs me the wrong way." Naruto said.

"What is so wrong with Sasuke, anyways?" Sakura asked.

"He is a self praising, arrogant prick that believes that because he is the last 'Uchiha', that he deserves the world served to kim on a silver platter." Naruto ranted, "And it isn't like his fangirls and the civillian council makes it seem other wise." Naruto emphazised the word fangirls with disgust.

"Okay, I get the point, and I don't know what I saw in him." Sakura apologized, obviously sorry for asking that question.

"Sorry for getting agitated, here is our lunch, lets eat so we will not be late." Naruto said.

"Alright." Sakura said.

The Bar.

"SO LETS START OUR KARAOKE CONTEST!" The announcer said in a way that sounded like he took lessons from Gai and Lee. "FIRST UP, OUR RESIDENT SINGER COUPLE, MANAMI AND KAGEKIRI(Shadow Mist)!"

"Why does that name ring a bell." Kakashi pondered.

"Kagekiri, B-ranked Ronin from the Land of Iron, his major acomplishments include being the only recorded Ronin training in the art of Genjutsu, killing the ninjas that have tried to kill him, and creating a genjutsu to completely darken his opponents sight so he can kill his opponents, he was inspired by his survival of his run in with Zabuza, A-Ranked Missing-nin of Kiri and his Hidden Mist Jutsu. His real name is unknown as his records have been destroyed by a rampaging minor chakra demon." Shadow stated.

"Hoh, so that is the brat that survived, I take pleasure in the fact that someone found a way to turn Kirigakare(Hidden Mist) into a Genjutsu." Zabuza said.

"Wait theres more!" Shadow said in a Billie Mays fashion, "He also can kill his opponents using compacted wind chakra to extend his range and send shockwaves through the air and attack with an invisible force. An extra note says that he can use his air chakra to make explosive shockwave that can completely disorient his opponent slicing him/her shallowly from all angles he can concentrate on."

"I must get him to teach me." Naruto said in a possesed way.

"How do you know this?" Kakashi asked.

"I swiped your Bingo book about the time we first got here." Shadow said," Honestly, are you so interested in you're porn that you didn't notice that I took it?" Shadow deadpanned.

"Hah, you got told Cyclops." Zabuza laughed.

_"I need a hero, to save me now, I need a hero to SAVE ME NOW, I need a hero, to save my life, a hero's gonna save me JUST IN TIME,"_

"Zabuza-sama, are you sure I should take part in this contest?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, singing can increase your lung capicity so you can use more powerful mouth related jutsus." Zabuza said.

"You think Naruto knew that, Shadow?" Hinata asked.

"Nah, he just wanted to sing a badass song on stage." Shadow said as everyone else in earshot sweatdropped.

45 Minutes later.

"FINALLY WE HAVE A GROUP THAT IS GOING TO PLAY THEY'RE OWN MUSIC WHERE WE DON'T HAVE THE SONG ON HAND, INTRODUCING THE FERAL FIVE!" The announcer said as the curtian rose, revealing Naruto net to the mic, Shadow on lead Guitar, Sakura on bass, Kakashi on drums and Hinata next to Sakura as one of the backup singers.

"I hope you like this, the song is called 'Big Blue Dress' by Cranius." Naruto said, "HIT IT!"

Enter music for Big Blue Dress Here.

_"I've been kicking ass since the dawn of time_

_I'm just a killing man that's reached my killing prime_

_I burn and I plunder as it suits my desire_

_The weapon of my choice is "great balls of fire"_

_So why, I ask, it just doesn't make much sense_

_That a man of my stature should have to wear a dress_

_I mean what, may I inquire, were you thinking on that day_

_When you conjured up for a man like me a robe that looks so gay_

_'Ahhhh sit right back and your troubles melt away_

_Ahhhh he uses fire but his robe looks so gay'_

_I was taught my craft at the dawn of pain_

_You may not like my methods but you'll surely know my name_

_I just think incendiary thoughts and my hands burst into flames_

_A few moments later and you'll never be the same_

_So why, I ask, it just doesn't make much sense_

_That a man of my stature should have to wear a dress_

_I mean what, may I inquire, were you thinking on that day_

_When you conjured up for a man like me a robe that looks so gay_

_'Ahhhh sit right back and your troubles melt away_

_Ahhhh he uses fire but his robe looks so gay'_

_So if you're embarrassed and you hang your head in shame_

_You'd like an opportunity to redeem your worthy name_

_Well just remember this: when next you look to kill_

_That a man who's truly skilled can look quite good in twill _

_So why, I ask, it just doesn't make much sense_

_That a man of my stature should have to wear a dress_

_I mean what, may I inquire, were you thinking on that day_

_When you conjured up for a man like me a robe that looks so gay_

_'Ahhhh sit right back and your troubles melt away_

_Ahhhh he uses fire but his robe looks so gay'"_

"SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADEU, LET THE VOTING BEGIN AND THE WINNER WILL SING A DIFFERENT SONG FOR YOU TO ENJOY AND RECIEVE 2 MILLION RYO!" The announcer shouted.

"You guys are gonna win for sure." Said a random audience member to Naruto, Shadow, Sakura and Hinata.

"Thanks. I honestly never knew we would do this well." Naruto said, "Hey, isn't that Kagekiri over there. HEY KAGEKIRI!"

"Hey, aren't you the guys that just went?" Kagekiri asked.

"Yeah, we are."

"You did awsome, great job, AGHH, why did you hit me, Manami-kun?" Kagekiri asked.

"'Cause you never said we did a good job." Manami fumed.

"That isn't my choice now is it." Kagekiri retorted. "Anyway, why did you want me."

"I wanted to know if you could train me in your ways." Naruto said.

"Huh, which ways?" Kagekiri asked.

"You're fighting ways, people from the land of Iron are known for being crap at genjutsu(A/N: I'm not sure about that fact so I'm guessing.), so I wanted you to train me seeing as we use the same element." Naruto said. "Also, you are awsome, I actually saw on T.V. about one of you're run-ins with ninja and it was pure genius how you led them into that trap with your wind chakra."

"Thanks, I never knew that was taped but thanks anyways." Kagekiri said.

"Let's do it Kiri-kun, I need to go see Uncle Teuchi and cousin Ayame in Kohona anyways." Manami said.

"Wait, Your Teuchi's neice?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah... Wait, are you Naruto and Shadow UZUMAKI?" Manami asked.

"There aren't any other Naruto and Shadow in Kohona, what have you heard of us." Shadow asked.

"First, Uncle says that you're the most frequent people in there. Also there is this thing about the Uzumaki's that I heard about their ability to control fire no matter your afinities." She said.

"You mean, THIS!" Naruto and Shadow said as they both conjured their respected fires.

"Woah, that is cool. Okay, we got a bit side tracked but sure, I will help your training." Kagekiri said.

"Thanks, They're announcing the winner now." Naruto said.

"THANK YOU FOR WAITING, WE HAVE TALLIED THE VOTES AND HAVE A WINNER... AND THE WINNER IS... THE FERAL FIVE!" The announcer announced.

"Good job, Naruto." Kagekiri said.

"WE WON!" Shadow proclaimed.

"Do I have to train him too?" Kagekiri asked.

"No his affinity is actually fire so you don't need to train him if you don't want to." Naruto answered.

"Good." Kagekiri said, relieved.

A/N: Hello people of fanfiction. First, **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**. Second, I do not own the lyrics to Cranius' song Big Blue Dress or Skillet's song, Hero. If you want to understand why I chose those songs to put in as the music for this chapter, listen to them. Kagekiri is an OC of mine. If you wonder what he looks like, he wears a dark blue battle robe and a pair of roomy dark blue pants with a tan complection and black hair in a long ponytail reaching halfway down his back.

OMAKE: Why I wrote this Fanfic.

One day, I had too much time so I played Naruto Shippidun 3 Clash of Ninja, then I had Dreams. Thus this fanfic was born.

Shadow: THIS CAGE IS SO EMPTY, I FEEL SO ALONE!  
>Hinata: LET HIM OUT!<br>Oh, Hinata, I never knew you were here. NARUTO, LETS GET OUT OF HERE!

Naruto: YESSIR!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Just outside Kohona.

Our heros are just taking a short break as they are almost in Kohona, they wanted an hour of freedom.

"Ahhh, this is so good, just running around in the trees. Hey Kagekiri." Naruto said.

"Yeah what is it?" Kagekiri asked.

"Hows it feel to be the only Ronin in our Bingo book?" Naruto asked.

"It feels awsome, execpt some nobody fools try to kill me to prove themselves and get killed themselves before they get to improve." Kagekiri answered, in a way that suggests that he didn't enjoy killing at least half of who he did.

"What is that sword you have, it dosen't look like your ordinary everyday katana?" Naruto asked.

"That is because it isn't, this sword is the Hidden edge. This sword has two forms, first is its basic form, it will look like a woodden sword. BUT it will have a thin but VERY sharp metal edge. The next form is what you see here, it has slots along the edge of the blade, meant for tearing at your opponent when you make a cut." Kagekiri explained. "Now, I wouldn't explain this to just anyone, but since you're my minion... OI... hey you are still on Kakashi's Genin team so you will be upgraded to apprentice when you get Chuunin. Anyways, since you ARE my future apprentice, I am giving you its brother, the Hidden edge is a set of blades, I just so happen to have three of them so... Which one do you want?" Kagekiri asked as he took out two different types of swords. The first was a cleaver, similar in size to Zabuza's Kubikiri Hocho(A/N: I don't know its english name so that will have to do.) but with the slots along the edge like Kagekiri explained. Second was a pair of sickle like blades, the handles were meant to be held so that the blades could be swung around like tonfa's. The handle could be moved to make it a pair of wave swords.

"Okay, I will take... The cleaver. It looks awsome and I think it will suit my affinity." Naruto said.

"How does wind match up with a cleaver?" Zabuza asked, confused.

"Surround a cleaver with wild wind chakra, moving it in all directions, then hit somthing, heheheheheh training dummies go boom." Naruto answered.

"I have to agree with Naruto, that and the edge would be extra sharp when you focus wind chakra INTO the blade." Kagekiri said.

"Oooooooookaaaaaayyyy, lets start going, we need to meet the Hokage for our debrifing and Zabuza and Haku will need to see him for the terms of their staying in Kohona." Kakashi said, "You can have wet dreams about your weapons of mass destruction later."

The Hokage's office

"Does everyone hate you like that?" Kagekiri asked. The secretary had said some 'choice' words about Naruto that they heard from the other villagers.

"Not everyone... The ninjas my age minus Sasuke, Old Man Teuchi, Ayame, Hokage-jiji, and some of the jounin of the village like me." Naruto listed, on one hand.

"Damn, I never seen this kind of ignorance since my week in the Jade Empire(A/N: Yes it is what you think it is). Some jerk called Gao the Greater wanted me to kill some villagers but I refused. Then he kept on trying to get me to do it. Then I left and he was killed the next day by some girl. That is how I learned how to not be sexist." Kagekiri said sagely.

"Okay now that I have your undivided attention, you can tell me what happened on that mission, and the fact of why the Demon of the Bloody Mist is with you."

Enter this fanfics Wave Mission.

"So, let me get this straight, Zabuza and his apprentice showed up at the first part of the mission, tried to kill Tazuna, failed, then when the bridge was almost complete, tried and failed again. On your way home, you stopped in some noname town, took part in a contest, won two million ryos, and Naruto got a weapon. Not mentioning the fact that Naruto was either the reason the event started or ended the way it did." The aged Hokage said.

"Pretty much." Kakashi said while nose deep in his book.

"Alright, all of you out execpt Haku and Zabuza, this will need to be a private matter." Stated the old Sarutobi.

"Hey, Naruto, lets start your training now, show me a private place for us to practice that we won't be disturbed at." Kagekiri said.

"I know just the place." Naruto smiled evily.

At Ground Zero, AHEM I mean Training Ground 44(The Forest of Death).

"Woah, what is this place?" Kagekiri asked.

"This is the Forest of Death, I was chased in here once and no one followed, so this is sorta my safe house." Naruto answered.

"Okay then, lets get started." Kagekiri said,"First lets practice your katas, as you know, this weapon is made for wide sweeping motions. So lets practice your swing speed. Come at me with all you got." Kagekiri said. Naruto came swinging away with such religious vigor that it made a certian voodoo doll person pray to his Jashin-sama. "WOAH, are you pumping that idea you had into action?" Kagekiri asked. BOOM! A tree blew up into millions of little peices. "Okay, I think I have enough to see where to start, swing speed is fast, power is average, and predictibility is slim to none." Another explosion. "Okay Naruto, I get it, you can make things explode, you can stop."

"T-that wasn't me." Naruto said scared.

"Then who..." Kagekiri started.

"RUN, ANKO IS BACK!" Naruto shouted.

"Who is Anko?" Kagekiri asked.

"SHE IS A SADISTIC, CRAZY SNAKE LADY!" Naruto screamed.

"SHIT, HAUL ASS, AIR CLONE JUTSU!" Kagekiri shouted as twenty clones formed. "HOLD HER OFF!"

With Anko.

"So, Fox-boy is back from his mission, I was wondering when I would get a good hunt," Anko smiled sinisterly, "Let the hunt begin."

An hour and fourty five minutes later.

"*pant* That was a good *pant* chase, but I win." Smiled evily, "I'm Anko, who are you?"

"I'm Kagekiri, and I'm taken." Kagekiri said bluntly.

"Awww, no fun for me then." Anko pouted.

"I don't want to know YOUR kind of fun." Kagekiri said.

"Fine then. Hey kid, I noticed you have a new toy, wanna try it out on me?" Anko said evily.

"Go ahead Naruto, just don't blow her up." Kagekiri said.

"What do you mean 'Blow up'?" Anko asked. BOOM! Naruto blew up a tree in frustration. "OHOH! This will be FUN!" Anko said as she chased Naruto.

"YOU OWE ME!" Naruto said as he ran away blowing up the trees behind.

"JUST THINK OF IT AS TRAINING, ONLY YOU RUN FASTER THAN YOU CAN EVER RUN!" Kagekiri shouted out.

Twenty five minutes later.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, THIS IS SO FUN!" Anko shouted, flying through the air.

"Wow, Naruto actually hit her. Wait, what is he going to do to me?" Kagekiri pondered. All of a sudden, an explosion of White Flame knocked him off his feet, and paralysed him.

"Come, now it is time to train in torture and interrogation." Naruto said in a gravelly voice.

"!"

Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

"Why does it feel like Kiri-kun is getting tortured by his own devices?" Manami asked.

"Because he likely was training Naruto then Anko showed up, then chased them around, then tortured them a little, then attacked Naruto and became that UFO we saw earlier, in which Naruto then decided to practice torture and interrogation on him as payment." Sakura answered.

"Should we help him?" Manami pleaded.

"Nah, he likely deserved it, plus, Naruto won't kill him." Shadow said.

"Don't worry. Naruto will leave him in decent condition, if he doesn't struggle." Sakura said.

"Hey, where's Hinata?" Shadow asked.

"She said somthing about clan buisness." Sakura said, "By the way, why did the Hyuuga's take you in of all people? Don't they have sticks up their asses like Neji showed us a while ago?" Sakura asked.

"I know, somethings up, and I don't like it, but I used the opportunity to keep an eye on the Hyuuga, seems that there may be foul play on their own clan members. And Hinata-Chan maybe the target of it all." Shadow said.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked.

"Because I have a mission that me and Naruto have and can only discuss it with each other and you." Shadow whispered so that Manami could not hear.

"Why doesn't Hinata know about this?" Sakura asked.

"Uhhhh... HELLO, target, family plotting against her, mental trauma, cover blown!" Shadow whispered in an exasperated manner.

"Ohhh, right." Sakura muttered.

In a dark room somewhere in Kohona.

"Soon, soon we will be rid of the demon that plauges us, that cousin of his and the weak demon lover our clan calls an Heiress." Said the obviously dreaming Hyuuga elder.

"Yes, but we need to contact Orochimaru, I feel that his involvement in our Caged-Bird seal will be soon found out." Said another elder.

"Ahh, yes, how long did he say the seal lasts?" Another 'elder' asked.

"For another few years, then he will give us the more 'Permanent' seal." Said the over zealous elder.

"Alright, I must go, I have much preparation to commence." Said the 'elder'. When he left the Hyuuga compound and was out of the range of the Byakugan, the 'elder' poofed, revealing Shadow's emergency clone. "Well, this certainly is interesting, I wonder how we will get out of this one." And with that, POOF, the clone was gone, leaving the unaturally calm silence, and a slight smell of waffles.

A/N: HELLO! Alright, lets get down to buisness. **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!** Alright, some of you maybe wondering if the gray ass pedophile is coming early, well in the fanfic, yeah, into Kohona, no.

Kagekiri: OWOWOWOWOWOW... IT HURTS!

Naruto: Stop whining, we still got one hour of payment to go through.

Kagekiri: NOOOOOOOOOO, HELP ME HABS!  
>Sorry, you got yourself into this *sigh*. Okay, looks like its time for me to go so I leave you a classic.<p>

OMAKE: When squirrels collide.

One day, Jay (The inventor of the Pimp Slap of Doom) was walking and he came across a forest(Forest of Death).

"Hmmm, I wonder what is in here." And he was off. He saw tigers, huge bugs, but the most peculiar was the exploding squirrels. If they attack, no matter how many blow up, they just keep on coming, so Jay captured two and went on his slightly injured way. When he got home he put the two squirrels in a cage and they started fighting, soon they were glowing, and then... BOOOOOOOOM! Part of his house was gone. When the ANBU got there all Jay said was "Squirrels, EVIL!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Three weeks after the Elder incident in the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama, I trust you called Naruto, Sakura and Kagekiri to this office, correct?" Shadow said in a no joking tone.

"Yes, but I wonder, why Kagekiri? He is a forgener to this place, so he shouldn't have any buisness here." The old Sarutobi said.

"True but there may be somthing in here he will find intersting." Shadow replied.

"Hokage-sama, the demo, I mean Naruto, Sakura and Kagekiri are here as per your request." The secratary buzzed in and fixed after she saw a flash of black.

"Send them in." Sarutobi said. As he said this, the three mentioned above were brought in.

"Okay, why are we here?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto but I think it has to be important seeing the Hokage wanted us personally." Kagekiri said.

"I think I have an idea, but I don't know why Kagekiri is here, he is not in the loop." Sakura said.

"Oh he will be, especially after this meeting goes down." Shadow said.

"Okay, I set up the Silencing barrier. Now lets begin." Sarutobi said.

"Okay, three weeks ago, one of my henged emergency clones was set off in the Hyuuga clan compound, when this happened, there was a meeting between five Clan elders, including my henged clone and I learned some interesting things." Shadow let his words set in before he continued, " The Hyuuga are planning something, something big and it includes all of the genin in this room." *GASP* "Hokage, I want to include Kagekiri in this mission."

"Okay, I permit it." Sarutobi said.

"Alright, so the Hyuuga clan elders are planning to assassinate Naruto, myself, and Hinata, their clan heir." Shadow said, waiting for his words to sink in, he continued, "Their words for doing so were somthing along the lines of 'Demon-boy, that cousin of his and that weak demon lover we call an heiress'."

All of a sudden, Kagekiri starts laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Sakura asked.

"That's why the villagers hate you." Kagekiri said. "They hate you because of the same reason I left Iron."

"WHAT!" Screamed everyone.

"Thats right, I hold a chakra beast in me." Kagekiri answered the unasked question.(A/N: Sakura was told about Kyuubi, but it isn't important to her.)

"What do you hold?" Asked the confused Hokage.

"I hold not a Biiju, but a Dragon demon." Said Kagekiri.

"What the fuck, I never knew there were Dragon demons." Naruto said.

"Yeah, they are rare and are more powerful then the Gobi and on par with the Rokubi in terms of sheer chakra strength." Answered Kagekiri

"Hey, we are getting off subject, anyway, since we ARE also targets, a good guess would be that they will do something when we are in the village and weak." Shadow said, wanting to change the topic before Naruto got intruiged.

"Ah, so I will have to post ANBU outside the door and window, ones that can't be bribed." Hiruzen said as he pondered on who to post.

Shadow walks over to him and whispers, "Sorry to say but I think that One-Eye's ROOT division would be best to watch Naruto when he is injured. After all, he knows what would happen if he tried to take over Naruto."

"What WOULD happen?" Hiruzen asked.

"Oh I would have to call in a psychopath to 'Talk' with him."

Jay's padded cell, Room 396, Konoha Asylym.

ACHOOO "Well, sounds like someone is talking about, HEY IS THAT A SQURREL!" Jay shouted to nothing in particular, then ran into a wall.

BACK WITH OUR HEROS (Super friends announcer voice)

"There is one more thing that I have to report, but I will need Hiashi Hyuuga to come and others to leave after I say this." Shadow announced.

"Which is?" Naruto asked, extending the is.

"The snake that rules the sound is hidden in the rice fields and will come for revenge during the time in which Genin pass or fail."

"Alright, I would like you to leave, and Kagekiri, would you like to keep your status, or become a Ken special Jounin(A/N: The way I see it, Special Jounin have specific traits that give them an edge, where some of their other aspects are too lacking to be a full Jounin. Anko is NOT a good example where as she likely had the skill, but was likely held back by the DAMNED COUNCIL! This way, Hiruzen could only raise her rank in war time, which is soon coming.;))

"Hmmm, Temting offer, let me think about it, and I will get back to you." Kagekiri said, curious as to take it or not.

"Okay, now leave as I wait for Hiashi. Kami I need a smoke," The aged Sarutobi sighed as he took out the cancer pot of death.(The pipe if you don't know. Also you know about what the next meeting is about so I will shift views.)

Konoha streets

"So, what will you teach me now?" Naruto asked with enthusiasm.

"Eh, I am going to wait until after the exams to start teaching you, but I am thinking of taking up that offer the Old man is giving me so I can hang with you buddy." Kagekiri said.

"REALLY!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Yeah but there is something I need to ask you." Kagekiri said.

"What is it?" Naruto inquired.

"Well, I need you to contact your tenant." Kagekiri said.

"WHY!" Naruto shouted.

"I swear if you don't stop shouting in my ear I will chop off your tounge just for your Demon to restore it so I can chop it off again!" Kagekiri said, pissed.

"Okay but why do you want contact it?" Naruto asked more calmly.

"For one, I want to know if it can train you in some 'Demonic syles' before the Chuunin exams." Kagekiri answered.

"Whats the second reason?" Naruto asked.

"So you could become friends with it." Kagekiri said.

"Umm...Okay but what if it doesn't like me?" Naruto said.

"Then its because you are calling Kyuubi an 'it' when she is a 'her'." Kagekiri said.

"How do you know its Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"Ryuugan(Dragon's eye) told me, you know demons can sense others demonic chakra." Kagekiri said.

"Okay I will try tonight when I go to bed. Now if you would excuse me, we have a team meeting and thats Shadow now." Naruto said. As he ran off, Kagekiri thought, Damn, I sure wish they all survive this, from Shadow's incrypted message, sounds like Orochi-teme is coming for round two. And I was wondering why my proximity mark was going off.(The proximity mark is an array of seals that warns someone of the closeness of a Kage level shinobi in this case, the more chakra pumped into its creation, the more residual Chakra it takes to set it off. But the person needs to be active on both ends for it to work. In this case, the Karaoke bar was close to one of Orochimaru's underground bases that he calls the village hidden in the sound. As for his History with Orochi-pedo, lets just say he almost died at the pedo's hands when a pervert saved his life.)

Meanwhile in Oto

"Report." Said a man hidden in his office's shadow.

"Hai(yes) Orochimaru-sama. As you know, the Chuunin exams are being held in Konoha, your former home." Said the grunt.

"Tell me somthing new." The now identified Orochimaru said with a look that said 'do it or die'.

"It appears that the last Uchiha will be participating this year." He replied.

"Good, now I will be one step closer to my ambitions. Send in Kabuto when you leave." The pedophile said while dismissing the grunt.

When the grunt left, Kabuto was told to enter, his thoughts however were all in the gutter. I wonder what position Orochimaru-sama would like tonight, thought Kabuto. "Yes master Orochimaru?"

"I want you to infiltrate Konoha and gather information about all participants in the exams, and keep a close eye on one Uchiha Sssasuke." Orochimaru said in a snake like manner.

So he has a new target? Too bad, the Kaguya would have made a wonderful body for Orochimaru-sama. But orders are orders. Thought Kabuto. "As you wish, is there anymore my leige." Kabuto replied.

"Yes, send in Dosu, Zaku, and Kin Tsuchi."(A/N: I don't know why but her name means 'Forbidden Earth' yet she is with a Pedophilic master, that sound right to you?)

"As you wish, Lord Orochimaru."

Konoha (Naruto's room, Hyuuga grounds)

"Ahhhh, what a day." Naruto said. And what a day it was. First, Naruto learned a new aplication for his chakra senbon, defense. It could actually grab onto weapons by 'peircing' them. He could also use it to grip on to things like a wall with no room for feet to tree walk with. Then he learned that he could pump elemental chakra into it. When he did that however, they witnessed a new tree slaughter (One minute mourning for the logs older brother). After that Kakashi taught him Chakra strings. He could hold on to two things in each hand, but he had the chakra for much more. He also started the second book of sealing, a project he started a week after he got back. He could now make explosive seals(Paper and Kunai), renforcement seals(Minor, for Kunai and short blades), storage seals and minor blood seals. To make it work, he made twenty White Flame clones, ten for the books, and ten for the caligraphy used for it. Now however, he was nervous. Why you ask? Because tonight, he is going to meet the Kyuubi. What he didn't notice, was two dragon tattoos forming on his arms with the heads on his palms. He decided that now was as good a time as any and sat in the lotus position, getting ready for his meditation. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his mindscape, not knowing that there were now TWO figures waiting for him, instead of just Kyuubi.

Naruto's Mindscape (Sewers)

Naruto woke up in a dark, dank, rotten smelling sewer. "Well, may as well follow the red light." He said as he followed the dim red glow at the end of the hallway, not knowing what was waiting for him.

Still in Naruto's Mindscape (Kyuubi's Chamber)

Naruto entered the room, as he was doing this, a pair of eyes awaited him behind a large wall of prison bars, with the kanji for 'seal' on the door. **"WHAT DO YOU WANT, INSIGNIFIGANT PUP?"** Asked a demonic yet, feminine voice.

As Naruto contemplated this, he said "For three things, information, training and, uh friendship." He covered his ears with chakra as he thought that the Kyuubi was going to shout. What actually happened, shocked him.

**"HAHAHAH, YOU GOT GUTS KIT, I RESPECT THAT, SO I WILL GRANT YOUR FIRST TWO REQUESTS, THE LAST TAKES MORE THEN GUTS TO EARN."** Kyuubi laughed at first then she went into a serious tone. **"ASK ANY QUESTION."**

"Why did you attack Konoha, I mean, nobody attacks just for the sake of doing so, some want power, fame, glory or money. But as I see it, you have no need for those things, so you must have had an alterior motive?" Naruto questioned, wanting to know what had happened to warrant the Kyuubi attacking Konoha.

**"FIRST I WILL GIVE YOU A LESSON IN THE SUPERIOR BEINGS, AS IT WILL BE THIS THAT ANSWERS MY REASON FOR ATTACKING." **Naruto nodded. **"FIRST IS KAMI AND YAMI, KAMI CONTROLS THE ASPECTS OF THE WORLD OF LIGHT, YOUR PLAIN OF EXISTANCE. YAMI HOWEVER IS DIFFERENT, HE CONTROLS THE WORLD OF DEMONS, AND HE ALSO CONTROLS THE BOUNTYS OF THE MINOR GODS."**

"Minor Gods?" Naruto said confused.

**"YES YOU KNOW ONE AS 'FATE' BUT SHE IS REALLY DESTINY AND HATES BEING BLAMED FOR THE PROBLEMS OF OTHERS, REMIND THE HYUUGA BOY OF THAT WHEN YOU SEE HIM." **Kyuubi said.** "THERE ARE TWO THAT YOU HAVE BEEN BLESSED BY, LOKI, GOD OF TRICKS, AND LADY LUCK, YOU ARE ALSO THE REASON WHY THE ONE KNOWN AS TSUNADE NEVER WINS UNLESS SOMTHING BAD IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN, LIKEWISE YOU WILL ONLY LOSE IF FACED BY YOUR PRECIOUS PEOPLE, OR IF YOU ARE EXHAUSTED TO THE CORE, PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY. NOW BACK TO THE LESSON, YAMI CONTROLS THE BOUNTIES, AND WHEN HE GETS A SERIOUS ONE, HE SENDS ONE OF THE DEMONS, WHO RESIDE IN THE WORLD OF DARKNESS, TO GO AFTER THEM."** Kyuubi gave Naruto a moment to absorb what he said.

"So, if that is the case, then your target must Orochi-Pedo, as he was the only one alive to be able to commit such crimes to warrant you to come and attack." Naruto realized. Adding to the HUGE list of reasons to hate him.

**"YES, AND WHEN I GOT HERE, I WAS IN MY HUMAN FORM, AND WHEN I ASKED ABOUT HIM, NO ONE WOULD ANSWER ME SO I FIGURED YOUR PEOPLE WERE HIDING HIM, AND THE STUFF I FOUND OUTSIDE WAS NOT A GOOD THING ON YOUR VILLAGES NAME."**

"What was it?" Naruto asked.

**"IT WAS A LABORATORY WITH A SUMMONING SEAL ARRAY SET WITH A FOUL CHAKRA THAT WAS REMINISANT OF THE CURSED DAYS. MEANING THAT HE WAS LOOKING FOR WAYS TO BRING ABOUT HIS OWN IMMORTALITY."**

"Okay, that is bad, I want to help you with this, Orochimaru is a threat to the entire Elemental Nations if not the whole world, even if you refused to assist me in training to kill him, I would still go after him, just to protect my precious people." Naruto said with conviction.

**"GOOD, THAT MAKES MY CHOICE TO TRAIN YOU MUCH EASIER, AFTER ALL, I CAN'T HAVE MY CONTAINER LOOK LIKE A WEAKLING." **Kyuubi said, laughing out the last part.

"Thanks, I think. Now, what is the first part of training you will be giving me." Naruto said excitedly.

**"OK OK, YOU ALREADY KNOW THE CHAKRA STRINGS, SO I WILL TEACH YOU A SECRET JUTSU, ONE INVOLVING THE SPECIAL KUNAI YOU ALREADY MAKE, ALSO, I WILL TEACH YOU A NEW SEAL TO ADD TO THEM, TO INCREASE THEIR EFFICENCY."**

"What is the jutsu?" Naruto asked.

**"I CALL IT, STEEL HURRICANE..."**

A/N: Hey guys, It's Habs. So as you guessed(not really) Kyuubi is a girl. But this is not a Harem fic, yet anyways I will leave it up to you, but the course of my fic is determined up until before snow. Oh wait, Ryuugan, why are you here.

**TO EXPLAIN TO THE MORTALS THAT YOU DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

Yeah, I think they got that by now... BACK INTO KAGEKIRI'S SEAL.

**FINE...**POOF

Now that that is over, I have a new Fanfic on the way, but there is a problem, I got it set in a way that Naruto can become a Demi-god, OR full demon, both would mean overpowered Naruto, but would determine how he acts toward his enemies, so I ask you to tell me what path he should go, once I reach one hundred answers for the poll, I will make the choice, so I ask you to read, review and answer. Now my friends, Good bye for now.


	9. Chapter 9

(Undisclosed location)

It was a dark and stormy afternoon in Rain country, not like anything changed. Two shadows could be barely made out. You could make out the hair color though. One had the color of the ocean, a cerulian blue color, long and flowing. The other was orange haired, and in a spiked fashion. The blue haired shadow spoke first. "So, Yahiko. What do we do now? We can't go back to see Nagato, Madara (A.K.A Tobi, The badass dumbass) is going to hunt us down, and Danzo is going to be after you and me, just to get our bloodlines." The shadow said.

"We make way to Konoha, that way, Danzo can't touch us, Madara won't come after us, and we can train the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to foil whatever the puppet master is planning. Alright Konan?" The now identified Yahiko said.

"I don't like this, Nagato would not just ignore us if we were warning him, it just doesn't add up." Konan commented.

"I know, but we can't stay, can we, ZETSU!" Yahiko said as a black and white humanoid plant creature burst out of the ground.

Without a word, Zetsu charged forward with a kunai, intending to hurry with his assissination, but is stopped by a blade of paper? "Konan..." Zetsu said. All of a sudden, a gyser of water is forced out of the ground at an alarming rate, all of a sudden, it turns into a dragon of scalding water. It appears as if Yahiko likes his vegi's steamed.(Haha its a pun... FAWK IT LAUGH) Yahiko then drove it into Zetsu's direction, the dragon stabbing the plant man where the sun don't shine(A/N: Yes, up his ass.) Zetsu then exploded into wood. "Damn, wood clone, Konan, let's move on, but keep your guard up." As they walked off, Zetsu came out of a tree, and disappeared.

(Konoha, Forest of Death)

In a tower in the middle of the forest, there were for VERY bored people, two had fox features.

"Hey Naruto, I thought about getting tattoo's, what would you think about 'fire' kanji on my cheeks?" Shadow asked out of the blue.

"Nice... somethings wrong, Sakura, what is with the second human spirit in you." Naruto asked.

'No, he knows, I have to tell him.' "I don't know, it is my inner self." She sighed in relief as Naruto seemed to take the answer.

_"CHA! I told you if you didn't switch to Sasuke-kun, I would take over, I will give you one more chance, If you don't betray Naruto-baka, I WILL POSSESS YOU!" _Inner Sakura said. Sakura was scared, no matter what, she would lose her love, so she will enjoy it for as long as she can.

(Time skip, three days, prelims)

(Enter stupid prelims speach, Because I ain't doing this, It is the same as the manga and anime)

**Sasuke Uchiha v.s. Yoroi**

'Heh, peice of cake.' "Give up, I feel generous today..." And this went on as the others wacthed Sasuke get his chakra eaten.

"He is too confident, but he will win none the less, Yoroi has the smell of snakes, meaning he works for Pedo-maru and won't hurt his new boy toy." Shadow said.

"WINNER SASUKE!" Said the proctor.(Isn't Hayate, I need him for a later, so some cannon fodder will be used in his place.)

**Uzumaki Naruto v.s. Temari no Subaku**

"Pity, I face the pretty boy first. He is cute though." Temari said while blushing.

"You will see why you shouldn't understimate me." Naruto said in Lee's copyrighted 'flames of youth' pose.

"YOSH, NARUTO HAS USED MY PATENTED MOVE, IF I DO NOT SURPASS HIS MATCH, I WILL RUN NINE THOUSAND LAPS AROUND KONOHA!" Lee shouted.

"AND I WILL JOIN YOU, BECAUSE HIS YOUTH LEVEL IS _OVER NINE THOUSAND, __**YOOOOUUUUUTTTTTTHHHHH!**_" Gai added.

'Okaaaaayyyyyyy...' Naruto thought.

"Begin."

As the two combatants sped off, Temari drew her fan as Naruto flew through hand seals. "Hijutsu: Naruto no Mai! (Dance of malestrom)." As this was said, Naruto summoned his White Flame Sword(If you can translate it into japanese, I give you cyber cookie, everyone loves cookies, in the case of third fang, I give your cast members waffles) and surrounded it with wind chakra, elongating and widening the blade as well as giving it its own twister, in his other hand he has the Hidden Edge in a single grip with the same twister. "Feel lucky suna nin, you are the first to witness this attack first, you might wanna use that trump card of yours or you will lose quickly, and that won't be fun." Somewhere, Anko shivered,"I have unleashed a monster, I hope he likes me. Heheheheheheheheh!" Back at the fight. Temari has started to throw jutsu after jutsu at Naruto, only for it to fail.

"Why won't my attacks WORK!" Temari shouted.

"It is because of the Naruto no Mai, It surrounds my swords in a destructive layer of tornados, but they are sealed at the top, so they are always dangerous, I basically use them to use your momentum against you, and guess what, IT WORKS WITH JUSTU TOO, FINAL REVERSAL!"(please translate this too.) Naruto thrusted his swords forward and they released their power as well as what was absorbed from Temari, creating a horizontal tornado that tore through Temari's fan and sliced her battle gi in several places, almost tearing it off her body. "Temari, you might want to give up, because you might not be so lucky to keeping your decency from another attack." Temari hadn't noticed the state of her attire, as it was ripped up

"P-Proctor, I g-g-give." Temari stammered, knowing that Naruto held back as to not leave her nude.

"WINNER NARUTO UZUMAKI!" The proctor seemed more enthusiastic about this match than anything.

"Good job Naruto/-kun!" Said his team.

"Thanks guys, Sakura-chan, your match is next." And true to his word, Sakura was against Ino, her ex-rival.

**Sakura Haruno v.s. Ino Yamanaka**

"Hey Sakura, give it your all, okay?" Ino said.

"Sure, as long as you do as well." Sakura said

"Begin." And with that, they started fighting, they met each other blow for blow, until Sakura tripped up and Ino used her Mind invasion techinique, causing both bodies to drop.

(In Sakura's Mindscape)

Ino was walking around until something startled her, a Negative looking version of Sakura with the Kanji for 'Inner Sakura' on her forehead.

"_Thank you for doing that, now you sove me the trouble of trying to take control,__** NOW GET OUT!**_" Inner Sakura shouted as Ino was expelled.

(Back on the battle feild.)

Sakura woke with a strange look in her eye, it was the eye of a murderer. "_I have to thank you Ino, you have awakened me and as such I will give you a gift, A SWIFT DEATH!"_ Sakura said as she rushed in to finish the job.

"Stop, the match is over and the winner is Sakura Haruno..." The proctor said relucantally.

Sakura jumped up to the spectators box and was greeted by Naruto. "What were you doing Sakura, you could have KILLED HER!" Naruto shouted.

"I am doing what I should have done a while ago." Sakura said as she stabbed Naruto in the lung.

A/N: I know, I am a douchebag, but it is all in the favor of character development. Now, as you seen I have changed the Pairing as I realized, SAKURA IS USED MORE THAN HINATA, so I realized that a full blown Harem is not used often, so I would like your suggestions, but if you want Sakura in, YOU TELL ME HOW SHE BREAKS FREE OF INNER SAKURA'S CONTROL, otherwise, she is not used. Right now, Anko, Shizune, Hana Inuzuka, Fem. Haku, Fem. Kyuubi and a future o.c. O.O What happens next, Find out, on DRAGON BALL... sorry wrong universe. POOF. uhh See Ya Later.

HABS OUT!


	10. Chapter 10

(Undisclosed location.)

"So, Yahiko and Konan have left us. It dosen't matter, we can still acomplish our mission without them, Kisame, Itatchi, you are to go and gather intel on the Kyuubi Jinchruuki." Said the orange haired one, oddly showing a little emotion. "Hidan, Kakuzu, you will locate and capture the Sanbi if possible, while also looking for the Rokuubi. Deidara and Sasori, you will go to suna and get as much information as possible and get sleeper agents in side, while locating a base for us to summon the Gedo Mazo for the extraction, you have four years to do this after the chuunin exams in Konoha." He looked at the rest of the group. "The rest of you continue on with your previous tasks with obtaining money, don't forget that we need money in order to keep us going in the cloaks that Hidan seems to ruin so much." The leader finished.

"It's not my fault, my opponents are too fast and they tear up my cloak, its a good thing I am immortal or else I would have died already." Hidan said.

"Dude, if you weren't immortal, you wouldn't have abandoned your village either." Said the masked man in the back.

"Kashihoto, what are you doing here so early, your cover job isn't done for another month." The immortal said.

"Well, there was a problem and I had to resolve it early and come back." Kashihoto said.

"It doesn't matter,you will now join Hidan and Kakuzu on their mission for the Sanbi, it is the only bijuu that is not in a container and is much harder to capture. Everyone except Kashihoto is dissmissed." The leader said as the holograms dissapeared execpt for Kashihoto, "Kashihoto, I need you to look for a special something after you capture the Sanbi, a peice of turtle shell, it will be helpful in our cause, but if you cannot find it, it is not important. It is a shell of the Sanbi and can be infused in our weapons, but it is possible that somebody has already found it while the Sanbi was contained." Kashihoto nodded and left. The leader drops his emotional mask, "Konan, Yahiko, is my way of searching for peace so wrong... if so, let my only relative strike me down." He said as he pulled out a photo... a photo of the Yondaime Hokage and a very pregnant Kushina Uzumaki. "I have failed you..."

(Konoha, Hospital)

Here we find our hero laying on an uncomfortable hospital bed with Shadow and Hinata at the beds sides, waiting for him to wake.

Naruto stirs a little "Hey Hinata, he's starting to wake up."

A groan, "Hey guys, whats up." Naruto said in a raspy voice fit for James Brown (Listen to James Brown on youtube, the RASPIEST VOICE YOU WILL EVER HEAR)

"**NARUTO**" They said in unison.

"Please, please tell me that it was a dream, I don't know what I can do." Naruto said a little downtrodden.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but even the CIVILLIANS took pity on you after what they heard, well one shouted 'KILL THE DEMON' but I bet it was one of the insane... wait, they're all insane." Shadow said in a sad voice.

"Oh, okay then, am I okay for leaving this accursed place?" Naruto asked. With a nod of Shadow's head, Naruto went and got changed.

"I am going to go to the training ground, please, don't follow me." Naruto said then took off.

"Ohhhh, poor, poor training ground." Shadow said.

"What is going to happen?" Hinata asked.

"There wont be much training ground left to use there, but we need to leave him be, he just went through a very traumatic event and needs some time away to vent." Shadow answered her. When he saw Hinata nod, he let out a slight sigh, because he never liked seeing Naruto like this, and it was only once but the ANBU were needed that one time. OHH how Shadow pitied that training ground, and how Kami must hate it, and how Shadow is gonna miss the only family he had.

( Training Ground 17, Near hot springs)

We find Naruto setting up a genjustu barrier around the training ground so only people inside it will know about what is happening. _Gotta thank Shadow for teaching me this and getting the preset tags,_ Naruto thought. Once the barrier was set up, Naruto started training. "Naruto, make a White Flame Clone and use a mix of my chakra with it." Kyuubi said from the recesses of his mind. Naruto flashed through handseals. _Tora, Ryu, Oni, Kai, Oni!_ Naruto thought as he did the seals. "**WHITE FLAME CLONE**" WHOOSH, Kyuubi appears in a swirl of white flame. "Thanks, it appeared to have worked. Now, I will teach you the next part of my original jutsu, actually it is a taijutsu that goes with the prequicities of your Steel Hurricane. Okay, first...

(10 minutes later)

A man with long white hair and a sage jacket(Not describing it, to quote Shikamaru 'It is too troublesome') and the kanji for 'Oil' on his Hitai-ite(Finally got the word, WOOT!) peeking into the hotsprings. This man is Jiraya, the toad sage of Mount Myoboku, home of the toad summons. He currently is spotting a very busty blonde in the hotspring when suddenly... THOOOM, something whized by and takes him in the back of the head, knocking him off the branch he was on and pushing him into the female side of the bath house. SLAP, our favorite perverted sage is thrown into the opposite direction, unknowingly landing inside the genjutsu barrier that Naruto set up. "What the HELL is going on over there, and if I was interrupted from my research on PUROPSE, mercy is gonna find a new host. In Tanzaku-Gai, Tsunade the slug sannin, also known as the Legendary sucker started to win at the slots. "SHIZUNE, GET OUR STUFF, WE'RE LEAVING THIS PLACE FOR A WHILE!" Back with the mor... I mean Perv... I mean Jiraya, he walked along as he saw two familiar figures, one was his godson, Uzumaki Naruto, and someone that looked alot like his late student's late wife, Kushina Uzumaki. He decided to spy on them. "Hey sensei, can I improvise on our spar." Naruto asked, winking so his unknown spy would not see it.

"Sure, as long as you keep damage to a minimun. Alright Fishcake." Kyuubi said teasingly.

"ITS MALESTROM, **WHITE FLAME: SEARING STEPS!**" The jutsu spread in a white glow, but instead of like his other jutsu, this is a jutsu to cause discomfort for his targets, not to kill, but to cause slip ups in their stance making it possible to take advantage, the only problem is that this jutsu can only be used once a week, for unknown reasons. But now it was used to root out Jiraya. As the spar continued, Jiraya began to sweat, not because he was scared, but the ground was really starting to heat up under him, what he didn't know was the reason why this jutsu is only used once a week is so the ground can recover from being melted so close to the surface. Naruto, Shadow and Kyuubi also never knew this but were getting close to a conclusion. For a second, Naruto remembered what happened at the arena with Sakura, and started seeing red."**WHITE FLAME: KARYUU ENDAN, FUUTON: WIND WALL... COLABERATION ART: SEARING BARRIER!" **When a blinding heat surrounded the area, Naruto shouted out to his would be sneak. "COME OUT YOU SPY, AND DON'T TRY FLARING YOUR CHAKRA, I SET A BARRIER SO NO ONE CAN FIND US, THEY WONT KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE UNTIL I RELEASE THE BARRIER, AND MY WALL WILL STOP YOU FROM ESCAPING, AND THE REASON YOUR HOT BEFORE THE WALL IT THAT THE GROUND UNDER US IS MELTED SO NO TRYING TO ESCAPE,** GOT IT!**" Naruto figured out the secret of his jutsu. Clapping could be heard from the opposite end of the training ground, a Ninja with the 'ROOT' tattoo on his arm came out.

"You are good, Danzo-sama would be pleased, I will cut this short, Danzo wants you to join his 'ROOT' as part of his guard, he will reward you greatly. And so will I.." The ninja said, appearentlly, the mistery nin was female, and was very beautiful. "I will give you anything you want, even my virginity." She said, before anything could be said, Kyuubi showed up behind her and knocked her out. "Naruto, I need your help, I need you to suply me with extra chakra, because she is being controlled by the 'ROOT' seal on her arm, but those last comments, they were very much her own choice, I can sense a very strong infatuation from her and, well, thanks to your bloodline, you will need multiple wives." Jiraya almost passed out but decided to help them out.

"Don't worry, DON'T FEAR FOR THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE IS HERE, JIRAYA THE TOAD SAGE AT YOUR SERVICE!" Naruto and Kyuubi just sweatdropped.

"Finally, you showed yourself, so you were the one I accidentally hit with my wind bullet, sorry about that by the way, but my sensei said to shoot in that direction, if you are here to help, then come here and remove this seal. I need to have a talk to this woman, after all, she is one of my childhood friends." Naruto said.

"Wait, who is she then." Kyuubi asked, watching Jiraya do his work.

"She is my first friend and the only one in the orphanage I could trust, but she disappeared the day before I was kicked out, she is Mikoto Amegawa." Naruto answered, if he had recognized her before, he would have took her up on her offer, after all, Sakura wasn't his first love, and she fucked up bad, REAL bad.

"Okay, Naruto, I could only alter the seal, as it was placed so if it was removed, she would die. I kinda altered it so that she will obey ONLY YOUR commands, but has a concience and may turn them down, but the seal now works as a 'Mate Mark'." Jiraya explained. "Now tell me why I can sense Kyuubi's chakra in the woman." Jiraya demanded.

"Shit, well, guess there is no fooling you, Jiraya, let me introduce you to my personal trainer, because she couldn't train anyone else if she wanted to, Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Fox." Naruto said.

"HOW IS IT OUT OF THE SEAL!" Jiraya all but schreeched.

"Ummm 'it' is a she and you ask her, I don't get it myself." Naruto said.

"Well I am not really out of the seal, I just got Naruto to make the clone with half mix of my chakra, giving me control instead of Naruto." Kyuubi paused, "**AND CALL ME AN 'IT' AGAIN, AND YOU WILL NEVER NEED WOMEN EVER AGAIN!**" Kyuubi said, using its demonic voice projection.

"Cool, can you teach me that Kyu-sensei, please?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, it's easy, just apply chakra to your larynx and think of how you want your voice to come out, mix it with the big head jutsu and you have the ultimate 'Shit your pants' combo." Kyuubi answered.

"Thanks, you know, if I need multiple wives," Nosebleed from Jiraya, "Would you be one of them?" Naruto asked, poking his fingers together in a Hinata like fashion.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I can finally show my feelings!" Kyuubi said as she went to Naruto and pulled him in for the most electrifying kiss he ever had. Naruto pushed his tounge to Kyuubi's lips and she granted him access to her mouth, then they started tounge wrestling for what had seemed to be three minutes when they came up for air.

"Wow, umm thanks Kyuu-chan, but, what do we do with the pervert?" Naruto asked, pointing to a passed out Jiraya.

"Oh I know _exactally_ what were gonna do." Kyuubi said with an evil grin.

(A/N)

Heh Finally, that was a bitch to write, been down on the inspiration, had to find a way go get Jiraya to help Naruto. Yes he is Naruto's godfather in this fic, not changing that in the least, and SasUKE will learn the Chidori, as much as I despise him, that move is what makes him a deadly foe, and we need him to have it, or else he is a pussy in emo clothing, that and that move will be his down fall, HAHAHAHA, oops gave too much, or did I.

Now I know you are confused as to the explainations for my jutsus, and will explain what they do when the show up.

Shiroi hononoken(White Flame Sword(thank Kuro Shikaku for the translations, as well as pointing me to a translator to use after this chapter)

Ninjutsu(Bloodline limit), B-rank, summons a sword of white flames that act as steel, but instantly burning slightly what it cuts, making it a bitch to heal after. When used with Naruto no Mai, can shoot projectiles that catch on fire at will.

Saigo no Gyakuten (Final Reversal)

Kenjutsu A-Rank. The finishing move to Naruto's 'Naruto no Mai', this move causes all picked up momentum caused from the absorbing effects of Naruto no Mai to be shot out in an array of blades making cuts to the degree of which Naruto decides, can do shallow, or dice them into sashimi. (A fish dish)

Naruto no Mai (Dance of the Malestrum)

Kenjutsu A-Rank - S-Rank. This is the Kenjutsu technique Naruto made to match his affinity and to employ the idea he had earlier with Kagekiri when he first recieved Hidden edge. This is the reason you see Anko flying in earlier chapters. The move takes advantage of kenitic force caused by attacks by Taijutsu, Ninjutsu or Kenjutsu, when combined with the Shiroi hononoken, will cause a twister of flames every time it is swung, the downfall of this jutsu is that it can only be used once a day because the air around Naruto will be too dry to manipulate if he uses his Shiroi hononoken, if he uses Hidden Edge however, its all good.

White Flame: Searing Steps.

Ninjutsu, C-Rank(Bloodline) The jutsu forces searing hot flames into the earth, causing it to melt slightly and heat the ground. This is not an offensive jutsu and is made to cause more mistakes in the persons stance, allowing Naruto to take advantage of them. Shadow has a variation of this move.

Fuuton: Wind Wall.

Ninjutsu, D-C Rank, Pretty much self explanatory.

White Flame: Karyuu Endan(Fire Dragon Bullet)

A-Rank Ninjutsu(Bloodline). Naruto spits out a white flaming dragon that can incinerate his foes.

Colaberation art: Searing Barrier

B-Rank combo. Creates a virtual battle arena in which the walls are only passable by Naruto and Shadow, due to their Bloodline Limit.

Well, I'm just too tired to write an omake, so I will try to give you more funny in the next one... FINALS ARE A BITCH!

Habs out


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto 11

(Konoha Chuunin Exam Stadium, 11 AM)

So, here we are, at the final stage, the big one, the big bad boss of the Chuunin Exams. While it may not seem like the particapants are worth noticing, albiet Naruto's team, they all have special talents, OH did I mention that Sakura was taken off Team Seven for the time being, you can guess why. Everyone is there, minus one Sharingan Uke and Sharingan Kakashi Hatake. Now the main question is, where is their sensei. Then Hayate shows up, with a katana on his left hip and a toothpick in his mouth, dressed in the average jounin outfit. "Now that most of us are here, lets get with the first match."(Oh, and Hayate had his illness meds so he will not cough this chapter.)

**Neji Hyuuga v.s. Hinata Hyuuga**

"Heh, now I shall show you that fate has already fortold me as the winner, Hinata_-sama_." Neji said, teasingly strecthing out the sama suffix.

"BEGIN!" Hayate said.

*ENTER CANON FIGHT*

"**THAT LITTLE BASTARD, HE WOULD KILL HIS OWN COUSIN!**" Naruto and Shadow said. They sync-ed up just now, and guess why. Neji-teme, tried to kill his cousin, and it would have succeded if he were not stopped. "Whoever faces him, make sure he pays for that." Naruto said, he sulked for a week after he was stabbed by Sakura, not including when he imploded training ground 16, yeah, he was pissed, most of his sulking was served unconsiously, because he would set the barrier, and then he would call on all his chakra and use his Shiroi Hononoken to leave scorch marks in the ground, people thought it was lighting scars from the last storm, they were partially right.(Don't forget what a malestrum is) He trained with Kagekiri some more but he had to leave a week before the final, something about a rampant bull demon with two heads and bull rings in its noses trying to end the towns in outer Oni no Kuni.

**Naruto Uzumaki v.s. Shikimaru Nara**

"Proctor, I give," said the lazy boy.

"WINNER NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Declared Hayate.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..."Naruto said.(If you don't know, this is a meme refrence)

**Shadow Uzumaki** **v.s. Dosu**

"So, you're my opponent, I was hoping for a challenge, oh well." Dosu said. After that sentence, only one thing was on the minds of the rookie 10. _He is gonna die._

"BEGIN!" Hayate said as he shunshin'd out, this would not be pretty.

"**VOID CLAW**" Shadow shouted as he got a shroud of Black Flames around his hands in the shape of something you would see on Freddy Kruger's hands. "I'm the things that nightmares are made of. I am the beginning and the end. Alpha and Omega. Fear me, **BIRTH OF NIGHTMARES**!" Shadow leapt forward as Black Flames started to meld into his body and he transformed into a construct of pure Black Flames. His entire body was black, but his eyes were red, no red is an insult, they were the pure embodiment of malice and hate. Shadow raised his hand and said, "In this form, I can suck in anything that is weaker than myself, prepare to be _ASSIMILATED, __**VOID!**_" With these words, a hole appeared and sucked in Dosu, never to be seen again.

"Winner Shadow Uzumaki!" Hayate shouted halfheartedly, confused by what had just happened.

**Temari of the Desert v.s. Shino Aburame**

Just as Temari jumped down, Shino delivered a look that most Aburame use and said, "I know that I cannot defeat you, but I am going to try as a way to better myself." Shino said, appearentally, everyone was impressed that he aknowleged her skill as a kunoichi and was willing to try.

With a renewed vigor and the fact that Shadow was back to normal, Hayate started the match. Immedately, Shino sent wave after wave of his chakra consuming bugs, alternating directions as to see if she cannot attack in multiple directions, she deflected them all in one move, then Shino decided to stall, because just like Hanabal, he loved when a good plan comes together.(A-Team refrence, may make a few of those) "Temari, would you tell me why you use such a weapon for jutsus that can be done with handsigns, because as you can see, if you were to be trapped in a tight space with no room for you to swing your fan, you would be at a severe disadvantage." Shino finished as he smirked, his bugs were in place.

"Quit trying to distract me, I can use handsigns just so you know." Then when she started doing handsigns, a swarm of bugs burst out of the ground and attached to Temari, being caught off guard.

"Hehe, Driller Kikaichu succesful, thanks for the queen Uzumakis." Shino said. This shocked everyone as they wondered where they could find this bug, espically the Aburame.

"Hehehe, no problem, I got some more if the clan wants to have them."

"Winner Shino Aburame." As everyone turned back, they saw that Temari was outcold and the Kikaichu returned to Shino.

**Sakura Haruno v.s. William**(He was not born in the Elemental Nations)

"_What kind of strange name is 'William' anyways_." Sakura said.

"Where I was born, my name means 'Protector' or 'Guardian', I was named at birth then a war broke out, we traveled by boat and stumbled across this land, where we met Konoha Nins and were taken here, I trained to be a shinobi so here I am, ready to do my name sake, to protect my precious people, to guard them with my life, to never give in, that is my nindo, MY NINJA WAY!" William said. He is a boy of similar height of Naruto, but has short black hair, leaf Hitai-ite on his forehead. On his left eye was a scar and tattooed on his cheeks were the kanji for 'fire'. He was currently wearing a black cloak with a fishnet shirt underneath, while wearing baggy pants(think Ichigo) and ninja sandles. His right hand was crossed over to his left side, as if readying a sword.

"Begin!" Hayate started the match.

William made a drawing motion as he held a sword that appeared to be a wooden longsword. "_Hah, you expect to beat me with THAT, HAHAHA!_" As Naruto thought,_Huh, looks like we found one more hidden edge, wonder what it actually is, longsword or chain sword._

"**Hidden Edge: Chain sword: KAI!**" William exclaimed as his weapon glowed white, when the glow stopped, everyone was shocked, the wodden sword was now metal and seperated into segements, and could be manuvered like a whip. William then closed his eyes and said, "From the east to the west, heaven to earth, demons reside in all, our energy, our hatred as fuel, and our chakra as the weapon, my sword talks to me, and it releases such energy, and I call forth, **RYUUONI NO NARUTO**(Dragon Demon of the Malestrum)**!" **William then started twisting around, faster and faster until a blue tornado was visible, he then jumped and made a slash in which the chain sword acted as a dragon, which would explain the chakra cloak that surrounded his sword. The sword then made a snap at Sakura, releasing an energy wave which crashed into Sakura and knocked her out.

"Winner William!" Hayate said. Starting to get old ain't it. As the medics started to pick up Sakura, William followed them so he could have a 'special' talk about the true reason why he made the earlier statement.

**Garra of the Desert v.s. Sasuke Uchiha**

"We will have a short intermission to repair the arena and if the Uchiha does not show up, he will be disqualified." Hayate said over the speakers, everyone then left to have a restroom brake.

(Medical bay)

We find William and Sakura in the room alone, then William spoke up. "Look, I know that you are being possesed by something, whether by a demon or a split persona, but you will get through this, it may not be today, or tommorow, but you will break free. That you can be sure of." William said. Then when he arrived to the fighter's box, he struck up a conversation with Naruto. "Hey, Naruto, been a while huh." William said.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, we met each other during one of my 'episodes'(when he takes his anger out on the poor, poor training grounds) a couple months ago and we became fast friends, this was before we met Kagekiri. And I was not aware that he had a Hidden Edge weapon on him." Naruto explained.

"Yeah, same here, but Naruto, something was off with Sakura, I can't tell, but something has trapped off part of her mind, don't take what happened in the prelims too seriously, or you will regret it." William said.

"Revolver Eye?"

"Revolver Eye."

"What the fuck is the Revolver Eye?" Shadow asked.

"The Revolver is a technique that only I can use, but it is not a bloodline. I called it that because it's abilities change or 'revolve' from being able to see the future of others on a whim, or randomly seeing the deaths of those around me, but the futures are not absolute, in fact half the time I am wrong because I could end up doing something different in order to prevent it or force it to happen that way, the only way it is absolute is if I do nothing about it." William explained.

"Okay, that would be really hard to handle, knowing that one of the people around you could die at any moment."(The match is already started, Sasuke has started to charge up the chidori, which he copied from Kakashi without him knowing)

"AHHHHHH, MY BLOOD, IT'S **MY BLOOD**!" Garra said as he started to go haywire and then feathers fell out of the sky.

Then an army of Suna and Oto nin charged Konoha screaming. "YOU'RE END HAS COME!"

A/N So, the invasion will be played in two parts, the fight outside the barrier, then the fight inside it, and next chapter, someones gonna die, who, I AIN'T SAYING, but it will make you think I am a douche, which means it wont be Orochi-pedo or Sasuke-teme. And now with the Techniques.

Void Claw

Nin/Taijutsu, B-Rank (Bloodline)

A shroud of abyssal flames surrounds Shadows hands, this immense heat can cause a tear in the air that will suck in an opponent and rip them apart, but will cost an immense ammount of chakra.

Birth of Nightmares

Nin/Summon Jutsu (Bloodline)

Shadow fuses with the dark, abyssal flames and summons an evil spirit to take control for a set amount of time, this spirit will require one soul to give to the Shinigami through its Void move, this is the only way for the spirit to leave the body, Shadow can also summon a specific spirit to battle, but that requires two spirits. Naruto has a non sacrifical move like this called the Celestrial Fusion.

RyuuOni no Malestrum

Kenjutsu, B-Rank (Sentient Chain sword specific)

The user builds a massive amount of chakra into the sword and causes the swords spirit to become more aware, it will then send waves of chakra at its opponent until the opponent is defeated, the user calls off the technique or it runs out of chakra to use.

Well, thats that, NOW WITH THE OMAKE

How William got his scar.

William was a boy of ten when the horrible incident happened, he was following a squirrel when he ran into a big bad man with a huge head while his clothes, skin and hair were blue. William ran as fast as he could and got to his home and went in his closet, the man came in the door and said, "ITS RAPING TIME!"

*GASP* William woke up, "Oh my god, no more ramen before bed for me."

"HONEY YOU COME BACK FOR MORE!" The big bad man said.

"AHHHHH" He screamed as he woke again. He checked his bed for blue rape monsters.

That night, was his only act of emo.

Habs Out!


	12. Chapter 12

'_Left, right, chakra strings, special kunai, spin._' "**STEEL HURRICANE: VENOMOUS BARRAGE**" Naruto shouted, calling the technique. This took down thirty Oto nin and ten Suna nin, those fourty nin hoped to attack from all sides, fools. As more people surrounded Naruto, he shouted out, "**DETONATE**", and a cloud of dust from the explosion and poison stored in the kunai, as they were returned to his pocket. At least we know he is balanced. Naruto saw as Shadow took off after the Hokage, who was being closed off by a barrier made by four people. Naruto never realized this was bad until he saw that the Kazekage was really Orochimaru in disgise. " SHADOW, DON'T FIGHT HIM!" Naruto shouted, knowing that Orochi-pedo is a person who can only get stronger. Too late as they were boxed inside the barrier. "Okay, Shadow will be fine, just be there to see him when he comes out." Naruto said to himself. "**Fuuton: Kaze Ryu Endan!**"(Wind style: Wind dragon bullet... I think) Out of Naruto's mouth came a large dragon of wind that decimated a large amount of Suna's and Oto's ninja, leaving him safe for a while. As long as he was safe, Naruto could focus on what happened over the month long break.

(FLASHBACK)

_We find Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen, talking to his old friend from the orphanage, Mikoto Amegawa. "So, what happened, Mikoto-chan?" Naruto asked._

_"I'm not sure, the last thing I remember was that I went to bed and then I woke up at random times, like parts of my memories are gone of something." Mikoto answered. "Those times I do remember however were all training." Then all of a sudden, Jiraya appears out of nowhere._

_"That is because you likely have a Memory seal on you, so you would forget everything about Danzo in the case of capture or altering of the seal. Inoichi would be able to help, if it wasn't for the fact that his daughter is in a state of shock because of what happened during and after her match, I think that you may be able to help her Naruto." Jiraya said, leaving Naruto and Mikoto wondering what to do. They would be a while, _'Time to do some research, heheheh.'

(FLASHBACK END)

Squelch, a body falls before him. "Naruto, you have to be more careful, don't daydream in the middle of an invasion." William said to him.

"Sorry, I had some things on my mind that were kinda hard to get out." Naruto replied.

"Its okay, how about we fight together, Naruto?" William asked.

"Sure, lets use our Hidden Edges, okay." Naruto said.

"Sure thing, **Hidden Edge: Chain Sword Release!**"

"**Hidden Edge: Zanbatou Release!**" With that, Naruto's sword transformed. It was a pitch black cleaver style blade, with a silver edge and holes along the blunt side of the blade (On the side) for breaking swords or wrenching them from their opponents hands.

"Nice, and thanks for teaching me the **Naruto no Mai**." William said.

"And to you for teaching me the **Ryuoni no Naruto**." When they said this, the moves mentioned were activated, William shooting out whirlwinds tearing at the enemies while Naruto was shooting out small Dragon shaped whirlwinds. "**TWISTER WALL!**" Naruto said as a twister surrounded his enemies, making a wall and traping them. "**Shiroi Hono Ririsi: Karyu Endan!**"(White Flame Release: Fire Dragon Bullet) The white dragon blazed into the twister wall, igniting it. "**COLABERATION ART: DIVINE MALESTRUM!**" A white twister emerged and blazed destroying everything in its center, leaving ashes when in was dispersed.

"WOAH, Nice, now lets see if we can see Shadow." Then all of a sudden, a bone sword appeared and seperated the two.

"William! Go to the barrier and see what you can do, I will take care of the freak with the bones." Naruto shouted.

"Okay, don't die on us now." William said as he took off.

"Now we are alone, so what do you want." Naruto said, not really caring to ask.

"I want to test our powers, your flames against my unbreakable bones. My name is Kimimaro, by the way." Kimimaro said.

"Okay, challenge accepted, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, "Now lets test out my new technique, **BRINGER OF DIVINE JUSTICE!**" White flames have surrounded him as a transpearent figure came down and shifted into the shape of an Executioner's axe.(If you played Dragon Quest 9, you know what this would look like.) "Now, lets see if your Dead Bone Pulse is a great as it sounds." Naruto said, "Hatchet Toss!" Naruto said as a few small souls formed in his hand in the shape of Throwing Hatchets. As he threw each one, the Kaguya tried to dodge or deflect each one, but everyone that he deflected destroyed his bone sword.

"How?" Kimimaro asked.

"These hatchets do not do physical damage, each one of these weapons in this state are capible of disrupting the spiritual aspect of chakra, causing the particular thing hit to overload with physical energy. This caused your bones to break not being reinforced by the spiritual part of your chakra." Naruto explained as he threw another hatchet. Kimimaro dodged all of them this time.

"Finger Drill Bullet." Kimimaro said.

"**DIVINE JUSTICE WAVE!**" Naruto shouted as he swung his axe, sending out a wave of white flames. Kimimaro dodged it. It went like this for fifteen minutes. Naruto would attack, Kimimaro would dodge and close in to attack, only to get drove back by having to dodge another attack. Then something happened. "You were a good opponent, it is a pity you work for Orochimaru, then I might have spared you the fate of my final attack. **DIVINE JUSTICE BLAZE!**" Naruto's cloak came off and he went on one knee, said cloak surrounded Kimimaro in the shape of many senbon.

"Kami, forgive me, I was fooled." Then Kimimaro was peirced from all angles, killing him instantally, no pain was felt. Naruto then started to feel bad.

"You were the only one I regret killing, you were fooled by Orochi-teme, I will avenge you along with the others that Orochimaru has taken advantage of, only then will you guys truly rest in peace." Naruto said sadly. He then slowly made his way over to the barrier as it was coming down, he had a bad feeling. He hurried over to see William crying. "Whats wrong William?"

"The Hokage, he is dead, and Shadow, he, he, he's dying, Orochimaru has escaped but not without a price, he can no longer use his arms. Get Hinata, Shadow wishes to talk to her before he is gone, as well as you." An ANBU gets Hinata and she starts crying over Shadow.

"Naruto, Hinata, I have to tell you two something, it is important." Shadow said in a raspy voice. "First, it was a pleasure knowing you, we had fun and know that I will always be watching you. Next, Naruto, I need you to take my black flames and pass it onto a worthy person, someone that deserves the power and will not abuse it, you will be able to use it until you can pass it on, really, I was going to die within the next two months, you see, I have a disease that would destroy all my organs in a painful process. This way, I can die knowing that I am the reason that Orochimaru will have almost no chance in restoring his arms. Hinata, I will give you the power that belongs to those I love, your own flame, but it will kill me in this state, so, I want to spent my last minutes in the impure world with you two, then I can go with peace. **ABYSSAL BARRIER, BLACK FLAME TRANSFER, BLACK FLAME MATE MARK!**" Shadow said, a barrier of pitch black surrounded them, William as well, being close to them when the barrier. All three of the friends started screaming, Shadow stoped ten minutes later, moving on to the pure world after saying, "Take care of them until they wake, and keep this information from the council. They will demand it be given to the Uchiha." William nodded, Naruto will not be happy, and Hinata will be worse.

A/N I know, I know. I am a Douche, what ever you want to call me, but it had to be done, it was nessacary for the way my story needs to go, and as for my completly skipping the month of training, any important events will be told in the next chapter. This chapter is going to get flames I know it, and please, don't stop yourself from flaming me, I deserve it for this chapter. I am not in a mood to put in an omake.

Habs out, I am so sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto 13

A/N On second thought, I wont put you through the douche-ness that is Shadows fight, if you want to see it, put up a request in the review and will make it a flash back in the Tsunade search arc.

(Hospital, Konoha)

Naruto awakens with a groan and a major headache shooting through his brain with the power of the Ameterasu. Naruto looked around the room to see Hinata out cold and noticed a lavender tattoo of a phienox. 'So it wasn't a nightmare...' Naruto thought, then he sobbed, he sobbed for the loss of his only family, the loss of his first true friend, his only guiding light through the darkness that is his past, and the only one of the few that truly understood his pain.

After what seemed like an hour, Hinata awoken to the sound of Naruto's sobbing and realizes the same thing that Naruto did, so she spoke up, "Naruto, p-please stop c-crying, Shadow w-wouldn't want us t-to mourn, we m-must, continue like befo..." She was interupted by Naruto.

"How can I stop crying, he was my first friend, the one who guided me from my pain, into a life of content and happiness, and now, it's gone! gone..." And Naruto started sobbing once again, then... *SMACK*

"You think that I don't miss him either, that you were the o-only one that cares about him, y-you are being so s-selfish, I loved him, I love him and he is gone, you think that only you matter, w-well, stop your p-pity party, snap out of it and realize that their are others hurt by his s-sacrifice, th-this is not w-what he would want, he would want us to move on with our lives." Hinata sobbed. She was his girlfriend, although she still has feelings for Naruto, she wont let Naruto tarnish his sacrifice with grievence.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Naruto said silently.

"It's okay, just remember him and get some rest, Kami knows we need it." Hinata said as Naruto nodded, both went sleep.

(Hyuuga Manor, Elder chamber room.)

"We must take this chance now, they are injured and this is the best time to attack, we will strike at midnight. Tojiro, Io(prounced Eyo) get ready." Hiashi's father said. If they didn't kill Hinata and Naruto, at least one of them will die...

(Hospital, Later that night)

William was standing guard, Hidden Edge released, and guarding Naruto's and Hinata's room, obviously, he does not trust the ANBU.(gee, I wonder why) He hears a couple of light, quick footsteps and hides to see who was trying to be stealthy, maybe the Hyuuga, they were arrogant enough to let their stealth skills slip. After a minute, he sees two branch members come around the corner and tiptoe, not even bothering to check their surroundings. 'Hyuuga, just like I thought, although I do remember Naruto mentioning something about an assissination and that he didn't know when it would happen, well, may as well capture them for some interrogation.' As he said this, two chakra senbon implanted themselves in the necks of the poor, sucker Hyuuga's. "So you were awake, did you leave them alive." William asked. As Naruto nodded, William finished by saying, "Then I might as well interrogate these suckers, you have any recording tags." William asked. Wordlessly, Naruto produced a stack of said tags, William just took them, nodded then left. Naruto procceded to sleep after that, wondering how Kyuu-chan was doing.

(Hokage tower, Morning)

William just reported to Jiraya, acting Hokage, and it was no suprise that he was pissed, also with Kagekiri returning from his trip away with his girlfriend. "So, it was just as Hiruzen thought, the Elder Hyuugas were attempting to kill them. Well, Kagekiri, I would like you to continue training Naruto in Kenjutsu, and when I leave to train Naruto (MAJOR FLASHBACK GOLD) I would like to have you come with us, it would be a great boost to Naruto, to have one of his friends with him. Your girlfriend can come too." Jiraya said. "That being said, we really should find Tsunade, she is the only one truly suitable for this job."

"You should take Naruto to find her with you, with his luck, you might find her AND get her here." Kagekiri said, "William, tell Naruto that he will be leaving for a possible time of one month, and to pack accordinglly."

"I thought you should know that I saw something very intersting that you may want to know, as long as you do not tell the council about it." William said.

"Ok, Shoot." Kagekiri and Jiraya said together.

"When Shadow died, he gave Naruto his Black Flame to give to someone worthy, the council are not allowed to know because if they do, they will demand that he give it to their precious Uchiha, not that he would survive, hey wait, scratch that, TELL them, then maybe we could get rid of McBroodster and the McBroodster fan club. That would give us a rise in talanted Kunoichi and lower the Ego-Meter." William said in a evil glee filled voice.

"Umm Why wouldn't he survive?" Kagekiri asked.

"From what I gathered from Uzushiogakure no Sato(Village Hidden in the Eddies), The bloodline only appears in the pure of heart, sure they may have some blotches on the morality meter, but if they have good morals, it will appear, if they are sitting on the fence, it will simply not happen, but if someone of ill intentions attempts to gain it, their soul will be burned by the flames and it would feel like the flames of the sun times one thousand. Even if I hate the shit, I would not put my greatest enemy through that. The reason Naruto and Shadow got it is that they both believed in protecting their precious people, while most of Uzu was very arrogant, which is why it is very rare." Jiraya said. " This means that it is a full blown bloodline and the CRA is gonna be enacted on him once the council realizes it, Hiashi already knows it, and the elders do also but because of the Uchiha, they wont mention it, they don't even realize that Naruto can retract the Swirls on our Jackets and on the Konoha Hitai-ite. Heh, Naruto is pretty much royalty here and no one knows it."

Then a projected voice shoots out of everywhere, startling the occupants of the room. "So, first I am treated badly for something I could not control. Now, I find out that I AM ROYALTY AND that..." Everyone is pretty much sweating bullets now(HAHA FOURTH WALL DESTROYER JUTSU{NO BULLETS IN NARUTO}). This was the last thing they expected. "Pftttt, HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH! THIS IS RICH, I bet the Fire Lord knows too and he is gonna laugh when he gets told what the council looks like, I will tell them and bring a camera. Ero-Sennin, bring your lasting duplication jutsu, the one you use to copy your books. I bet Tsunade would like that." Naruto said in a boistrous voice.

"You know Tsunade." Jiraya said in a disbeliving tone.

"Yeah, and I helped her with something so she owes me stuff, I could probably pull a few strings." Naruto said, finishing his laughter.

"Told you so." Kagekiri interjected.

"Yeah yeah, here is your check for two billion ryo, pick it up never." Jiraya said.

"So when do we leave." Naruto asked.

"In a week, so we can get the photos, get them copied and send one to the Fire lord, and you were right, he did know." Jiraya told him, "The meeting is tommorow at One P.M., show up in your Shiroi Hono Shunshin(White Flame Body Flicker)."

(The Next Day, Council Chambers)

The Council was confused, they were told to come but they were never told, but everyone had one thing in common, if the civillian council did not shut up, Some clan heads were gonna be charged with murder. All they complained about was 'Demon Boy' this and Demon brat that, none of them disliked the boy. Actually, most like him for his ability to basically shut them up with his 'awsomeness'. Seriously, all he did was stare. Tsume and Inoichi were considering sending their eldest daughters to marry him, they both knew of his ability being a bloodline, and Tsume knew that he was gonna get the CRA enacted on him, even if she did it herself, after all, Naruto and Hana had a passing friendship, all they had to do is work on that. Jiraya shows up and one of the civillians speaks up. "Since everyone us here.." He was cut off.

"There is one more, Three, Two One!" And when Jiraya finished, a swirl of white flames showed them that there was one more person, because they melded together and formed the frame of Naruto with a camera. "Now we can begin."

And of course there is... "WHY IS HE HERE!" (_Dude if you interupt my narration ONE MORE TIME, I WILL PUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HOT SPRINGS DURING FEMALE ONLY DAY!) _The previous council member then shivered, worried about his future procreation possibilties. Then they con... "Answer his QUESTION!" (_THATS IT, KAGEKIRI, SICK 'EM!) _Kagekiri then drew his wooden Katana(Memories anyone?) and said, " You DARE SPEAK TO JIRAYA-SAMA LIKE THAT!" Then the civillian council burst into laughter. "You try to threaten us with a TOY, HAAHA That is even more insulting then the demon needing to be, *GACK*!" All that was seen was a flash of light, and Naruto crouched in a position on the opposite side of the room holding the Shiroi Hono no Ken. They looked toward the council and saw that one head was missing. No he never left, his head was seperated from his body, sealed from the extreme heat.

"What, he broke the law." Naruto said as the civillians looked at him in shock.

"WAHHH!" "THE DEMON IS LOOSE!" "_WE'RE ALL GONNA__** DIE**_!" "_**SILENCE!**_" They all shut up as Jiraya used the evil voice jutsu. "Thanks for teaching me that Naruto."

"No problem." Naruto waved off.

"So now that we have settled down, I would like to declare that a new clan is joining our ranks." Jiraya announced with an internal smirk.

"What, Who?" Said one peice of confetti, Er I mean council member.

"That will be the people who gave us so much, the swirls on our jackets and the symbol of Konoha, this clan has always been within the walls of Konoha and has been PROPERLY made aware of his rights as clan head and clan member. This clan is... the Uzumaki, LED BY UZUMAKI NARUTO!" This shocked everyone, Naruto was always a true blood Uzumaki, not only an orphan who adopted the name. And he also could take away the swirls and the symbol that they have always known. It only NOW dawned on them that they fucked up, BAD.

"Now, Jiraya and I are going to collect the future Hokage, Tsunade, and the council will not get together until we get back and Tsunade is settled in a Hokage, we will Reconvine."

"You are all Dismissed!"

A/N: Yo, It's Me Shadow, Since Habs decided to get involved in the story, I am here as your provider, yeah it sucks as I died, but if you see a Deus ex Machina happen for Naruto, it was me. Now I know that he hasn't updated in a while but he ran into a brick wall... and a tree, and a pole, you get my point. Now you know me and you know Habs, He does things on the fly, but there is always a beginning and an end in his mind, he knows where it will end up, but not how to get there. So you must bare with him, as he needs time to go and shit these chapters out. He also has the first chapter of a challenge story out so check it out. Announcer shows up. "Shadow, has left the building."


End file.
